Dragon Riders
by TakabiTenshi
Summary: atemu and seto rescue two eggs from being murdered from the enemy,now they've been hatched and the two cousins are now dragon riders.but there will be alot of troubles ahead,can they make it through?or will they disappear and never come back?finished62507
1. Chapter 1

Me:yet another story that wont stop bugging me.and i think this will be one of my _major_ stories like Secrets of a Friend.and for now i just have to wait and see what people think,well enjoy!

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh,eragon,or lord of the rings

* * *

Atemu quickly got up on his horse without hesitation, when up he made sure that his precious object was safely in his bag on his back. Reassured, he made his horse, Nazeer (1), gallop off fast towards the mountain's forest and off to the nearest country borderlines, Rohan (2).

Looking over his shoulder to make sure his cousin, Seto, was right behind him. Seeing the tall brunette on his horse riding right by Nazeer's flanks, nostrils flaring for breath as Seto urged his horse to gallop faster and head to head with Atemu's black horse.

A silver female dragon flew above them, trying to make the enemy's spies run for their lives, if they didn't then she would kill them herself. She wanted no enemy cross lines with the two young men, who carry her most precious things of the entire world, her last two eggs.

She had more dragon eggs, unfortunately they were smashed thanks to the enemy, and she could only save two of her children. One is white with blue veins; the other is black with gold and blue veins. She knew that the white one is her little girl, while the other is her son. She let the humans to carry them because she couldn't carry them without squishing them, and the humans tried to defend her nest.

Now as the trio fled to Rohan, they are fleeing at full speed and at full might to get there before dusk came along and they would have to sleep for the night. Fearing they would be attacked, they pushed on further and faster, trying to avoid not only their enemy, but also time as well.

As the sun was setting the last of its rays over the horizon, they finally caught sight of Rohan's city, Rohirram (3), Rohan's capitol, was in sight. Hope and happiness filled them, and they urged on, never looking back or slowing down. Coming up to the city's gates they finally stopped, catching their breath.

"What brings you fellas here? Are you dragon riders?" a gatekeeper asked.

"No sir, we're not. But on our way through the forest we defended this dragon's nest, we only saved two of her eggs. She let us carry them for her to find a better place to nest." Seto explained.

The gatekeeper looked up at the dragon, who nodded to show that the travelers were telling the truth.

"Eugene, call up Farinar and Helmos." ordered the gatekeeper to his companion. A man stood up, and blew a horn with a loud, yet beautiful call to it.

A few minutes later a bronze dragon flew above the gates and landed next to the exhausted travelers with a rider on its back. The bronze dragon was taller than the gates, what was weird though is that he had a horn on its nose sticking up to the sky.

The rider had blonde hair with some showing of white; he was in his late fifties from what Atemu could tell. Coming down, the rider walked up to the silver dragon, and spoke in a language the two travelers recognized as elfish, for they knew it too.

"_Ruri, what has happened?"_

"_The enemy's hunters appeared; they distracted me while they were squishing my eggs. Fortunately these two came and took hold of two of my eggs and fought off and killed the enemy." _Ruri growled.

The rider looked at the two travelers, who he immediately knew that they weren't human, they looked elf but then again they weren't.

"What are your names?" the rider asked.

"My name is Seto, my cousin is Atemu." the tall brunette answered.

Farinar looked from Seto to Atemu, not noticing any similarities between the two.

"Your mother's were sisters?"

"Yes sir." Seto answered again.

"Forgive me but what is your race? You look elf but then again you don't."

"Our mothers were human while our fathers were elf." Atemu answered.

"Then I welcome you both to my city, Rohirram. And there shall be a feast tonight for your bravery and courage." Farinar explained.

* * *

Me:thats all for now!

1)Nazeer,he's also a famous egyptian arabian horse,more famous than Mahasin (look into Secrets of a Friend chp 7) o and i do not own him

2)Rohan,the home of the horse lords in lord of the rings note:i will be using things from lord of the rings and eragon cause im not that good with making up names of countries

3)Rohirram,another lord of the rings borrow,i dont know where that was mentioned but in the game eomer kept saying 'Rohirram!' whenever u pick him to move or attack on the pc game.

Review plz!


	2. Welcoming Feast,Pride,Hatchlings

Me:i didnt get any reviews!(starts crying)waaaaaaah!oh well,im gonna keep writing this story anyways,but i know a friend will review this story.yay!thank u Black Egyptian Dragon! oh and yes, Helmos is one of the legendary dragons from the doma series.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh,if i did then everything will be going my way.

**Chapter 2 **Welcoming Feast, Pride, Hatchlings

* * *

Atemu could feel the sharp eyes of Helmos staring at him, watching him, never shifting his yellow gaze from the tri colored traveler. A few times Atemu would look up and meet the yellow eyes, but the intense gazing would become too much, and he would look away from the dragon's inspecting gaze.

The tri colored traveler looked at the egg he's now carrying in his arms, it was black with gold and blue veins. It was weird, Atemu only carried it for some many hours but he absolutely loved the dragon egg, he admired the veins color combo with the black itself. He stroked one of the gold veins gently, he felt a little bit of quivering as he touched it, crimson eyes blinked. Was it hatching?

"Atemu, Atemu!" Seto's voice snapped his cousin out of his thoughts.

"Yes cousin?" Atemu asked.

"We have to go, the feast is about to start soon." Of course, the feast, Atemu and his cousin are to be celebrating in the feast for their bravery to help a dragon and her soon-to-be-hatchlings.

Atemu wore a black tunic with a red sash over his right shoulder, matching his crimson eyes. He also had a gold belt around his slim waist, the sash continued to just a little ways below his knees. Since he already had his ears pierced he wore gold ring earrings with a ruby stone dangling in the center. He even had a headband with an eye in the center with a ruby as it's pupil on his forehead.

Seto wore a white tunic robe with a blue sash over his right shoulder that goes down to where it almost touches the floor. He too has a gold belt, but his earrings instead of a ruby dangling in the center; he had sapphire, matching his exotic blue eyes. The earrings were also clip on's. He didn't have a headband, for fear of ruining the order of his bangs, and he didn't want to wear a hat either. So his head is bare except for the earrings.

"_You know, Atemu is it? I have a feelin the egg you saved is goin be your dragon partner." _Helmos said unexpectedly, Atemu looked to the window where it showed the bronze dragon looking inside with his gleaming yellow eyes.

"_What makes you think so sure Helmos?" _Atemu asked.

"_I had a talk with Ruri, and she has agreed that she will let her two hatchlings be partners with a human to be dragon and rider." _Helmos explained.

Atemu chuckled. _"I'm neither human nor elf, so what does that make then?"_

"_You can call yourself either one, either way you'll be accepted by both men and elves, that also includes yer cousin." _Helmos answered.

"Atemu, let's go." Seto interrupted, heading out the door with his cousin following close behind.

At the hall of the feast, it's decorated with dragon furnishings all over chairs, walls, stained windows, even the plates, forks, spoons, and knives are decorated with dragons. The air in the hall smells of fresh food, and it has a warm, welcoming feeling like home. There are three tables in all, two on the side of the walls, the last one facing the opposite of the big oak doors, the entrance into the hall. There's room in the center to dance for the performers and for a sweet ball dance.

Atemu and Seto sat on either side of Farinar, who sat on the center of the table facing the oak doors. Atemu shifted uncomfortably when the girls squealed at his handsome features, while Seto admired the attention as he got the same squeals from different girls.

Farinar could easily see the difference between the two cousins, despite their handsome looks the old rider could tell them easily apart. One is straight forward, easily to get along with others; the other was quieter, more secretive than the other. One admires attention, the other despises it, Farinar compared them like water and fire, earth and sky, light and darkness.

About the only thing he found similar between the two cousins is both are half human, half elf. But Farinar knew better than to judge them on that, he knew that they had similarities, they just don't want to share or show off the similarities right now.

Farinar stood up, "Tonight, we celebrate a good and welcoming feast, to both Seto and Atemu, for their courage and bravery to help a mother dragon save her two precious children. Thanks to them, there is hope for new dragon riders ahead to help us defeat the enemy, and now let the feast begin!" Everyone cheered and clapped at both the speech, and the good times these two travelers have brought unto Rohan.

Sitting down, Farinar asked the two cousins, "So tell me, are your parents still alive?"

Atemu mumbled something in a different language, one that the elf rider didn't know of.

Seto cleared his throat, "He says they've been dead since he was born, sir."

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring back horrible memories." Farinar said, feeling a little guilty with his carelessness.

"We forgive you, sir." Seto said.

"Please, no formalities please. And do you always speak for both yourself and your cousin?" Farinar asked.

"Yes, if he happens to be thinking of something or irritated." Seto answered.

"Is he thinking of something or is he irritated?"

"He's thinking of something, of what I do not know."

Soon after everyone finished their dinner, music played of many different kinds of musical instruments, people who know those instruments would stand up and dance along with the musical notes. When Atemu saw ones he knew of, such as Bongo (1), lyre harp (2), a mizmar (3), a plain shenhnai (4), and a traditional Oud (5), he immediately got up.

The instrument players were surprised of Atemu's sudden movement, but then again he was the only one who knows these instruments, and they want to show off a good show to the audience. When Atemu was the center of the space, he looked over his shoulder to his cousin, giving him a look as if saying "Please come with me!" but his cousin had too much pride in him, so he stayed put.

When the instrument players started off with the music, the room was filled with ancient music from a forgotten country, Atemu dancing along with it. The handsome young man's movements matched every musical note, what was most mesmerizing was that he was swinging his hips from side to side, sometimes he would swing them violently to almost unnoticeable movement of swinging his slim waist.

Atemu's arms swayed this and that violently, his steps matched that of the notes from the Bongo, making him seem more of a dancing king who can dance to the rhythm of ancient and forgotten country. Everyone stared, speechless of the most amazing performance, and as the music began fading, Atemu's movements slowed.

When the music stopped abruptly, Atemu moved as quick as lightning, he went down to one knee on the floor, head up towards the ceiling with one hand reaching up while his left hand rested on his left knee, facing Farinar's table. Atemu was panting for breath while his bronze skin gleamed in sweat, exhausted from the dance he just performed. Everyone cheered and clapped loudly, some cheered for more dancing, but Atemu just simply got up and headed back to his seat, bowing to the audience before he sat down.

Farinar saw that the two shared two cousins have one thing in common; pride. But their pride was known for different things, Seto's pride was for swallowing every bit of attention he gets, and to what he likes and dislikes, while Atemu's pride was for what he holds dear, and what he believes in. The old rider knew that these two young men would be the perfect dragon riders.

When the feast was all done, Atemu and Seto head off to their shared room. Farinar following, making sure that the two young men didn't know of him following. The old dragon rider knew there was a surprise for the two travelers when they walk into their rooms; Helmos gave him notice of it.

"You don't have to follow us and not let us know, Farinar." Atemu's voice said loudly. Farinar was completely caught off guard.

"How did you know?"

Atemu mumbled something again in the weird language.

"He says he has his own secrets that should be kept safe and unheard." Seto translated.

Atemu smiled, he was enjoying having to make everyone around him (besides Seto) get all surprised and shocked from what he could do.

Atemu opened the door to his shared room, and instantly stopped in his tracks, a little hatchling of pure black with blue eyes clumsily trotted up to him. With Atemu blocking the door, Seto became irritated until Atemu fell backwards, catching him in his arms before his cousin fell, he noticed that Atemu fainted.

"Oh dear, I should've warned you both," Farinar said.

"About…" Seto was caught off when he noticed a hatchling that looks like the egg Atemu carried earlier, and then another one cutely and clumsily trotted towards Seto. This one was white with sapphire blue eyes.

"Those two hatched, and I think the black one is Atemu's partner, while his sister is yours." Farinar explained.

**_to be continued…_**

**_

* * *

_**Me:ill leave that as a cliffe!

1)the Bongo is an Egyptian Bongo, all of these instruments i've mentioned here is from ancient egypt. the Bongo is something like a drum

2)lyre harp,a harp from ancient eygpt, it has 6 strings

3)the mizmar has 7 finger holes in the front and 1 in the back,3 sets of tuning holes,and yes,its from ancient egypt

4)plain shenhnai is in the same family as the mizmar,its plain and made of reeds from ancient egypt

5)the traditional Oud has 12 strings,its a classic tear drop shape,and yet again from ancient egypt

Review plz!


	3. Separation,Depression,Kidnap

Me:ok, ive decided to update this one, and its a little longer but oh well, at least it can keep u readers busy.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh or the lord of the rings

**Chapter 3 **Separation, Depression, Kidnap

* * *

The warm sun rays filled Atemu in happiness as he slept on in his comfortable bed. He was awake but then again he wasn't, Atemu was half awake, and he wants to stay asleep in his comfortable state. Unfortunately, Seto had other plans, Farinar was getting impatient of the news he wants to share with the new riders.

Seto gently crawled onto Atemu's bed and put his cousin's head on top of his lap. Atemu's bare chest was shown as the red silk covers covered up the new rider's stomach. Seto had changed his cousin last night (after he fainted) and into only a skirt made of chiton was the only attire on Atemu. Seto's dishdasha was white, and it went down all the way to his ankles.

Seto ruffled his cousin's hair, he felt Atemu shift from the touch. 'Come on cousin, we can't keep Farinar waiting forever.' Seto thought, ruffling the tri colored hair again. Shifting again, Atemu turned over to his side, away from the sunlight coming through the window on the left side of the bed.

Bending down, Seto gently blew air against his cousin's ear, Atemu shivered from the sudden coolness blowing against his ear. Seto blew again, this time Atemu groaned, putting his hand up to his ear and looking up to see his cousin bending over him.

Atemu put his head back down, onto the pillow instead of Seto's lap.

"Well good morning to you too," Seto said sarcastically.

"Shut up Seto." Atemu mumbled.

"Come on, Farinar wants us to meet him." Seto explained, getting up from his cousin's red bed and headed to his blue one.

"Why is it such pressing matter when I'm trying to sleep Seto?" Atemu asked, sitting up. Seto was already changing into a blue silk robe with a white dragon on the front and back of the outfit.

"Because he has to tell something important that concerns our dragon partners." Seto explained, adding clip on earrings that has a big, sapphire jewel and smaller ones dangling below it.

"Oh yeah, no wonder I don't remember changing into my chiton." Atemu said, putting on a similar silk robe as Seto's, but it was red with a black dragon on it. Atemu also added similar earrings as Seto's, but instead of clip ons or sapphire, they were ruby one, he also added a headband that was black and a red diamond shape in the middle.

"Hey where are the little hatchlings anyway?" Atemu asked, noticing that there weren't two little dragons hopping around everywhere.

"They're with their mother, Farinar told me to meet him there, accompanied by you of course." Seto explained.

"You two sure like to look similar." Farinar commented when he saw the two newly riders walking up to him.

"We're known for that." Seto said.

"Now come on, my friend Borimier (1) and his dragon, Critias (2) are here. You must meet them." Farinar said, leading the way to the open space where the two cousins' could see three dragons in the distance.

* * *

When the trio finally reached the place where the dragons were sitting in the meadow, Seto studied Borimier and Critias, admiring them both. Borimier has dark brown hair, grey showing off here and there, he is tall and had a deep voice.

Critias a very dark blue dragon, almost black, his belly lighter blue, and the same shade of light blue jewel on his forehead, his grey eyes never missed any sort of detail. His front legs were smaller than his back, making him look more like he's lying down rather than sitting.

Atemu however, just looked at the two hatchlings play around with each other, clearly not taking much interest into the other dragon and rider. Borimier decided that the tall brunette would be better off as his apprentice, the other one will have to be trained by someone different, Ironheart (3) seems to be better for his mentor.

"Farinar, are you sure that you'll take one of these two as an apprentice? I just had my first glance at them and I don't think either of them will be good apprentices to you." Borimier said.

"Which one did you have in mind of mentoring?" Farinar asked.

"First of all I need to know their names, and you still haven't answered my question." Borimier pointed out.

"I'm Seto, and this is Atemu," Seto said, lightly elbowing his cousin to stop staring at the hatchlings.

"And to answer your question, Borimier, I think you should mentor one and let Ironheart mentor the other." Farinar announced.

"Wait, we'll be together in the training right?" Atemu asked.

"No, you two will have to be separated for some time." Borimier answered.

Atemu didn't answer.

"And I think I'll mentor Seto, and Ironheart and his dragon, Teimaiosu (4) will mentor Atemu." Borimier said, signaling Seto to come over, the tall brunette obeyed.

"Get your hatchling, and we'll take off on Critias." Borimier instructed. Seto went over to the two hatchlings, and picked up his white dragon, who squealed from being picked up.

Atemu watched with sad eyes as Seto and his hatchling ride on Critias with Borimier in front, flying off towards the sky and disappear. Atemu then sat down and let his tears fall down, his only family left. A few hours later, Ironheart and Teimaiosu arrived, Atemu glanced at the dragon and its rider.

Teimaiosu was a green blue dragon, all that Atemu could see of this dragon was that he was strong and made of muscle stronger than a million armies. The dragon had deep blue eyes; one of them had a scar over it, most likely from one of his battles in the past.

Ironheart was old, his grey hair was down to just below his shoulders, his grey beard going down to his chest, and Atemu noticed that his old man may be old, but he's as fine as a young teenager. But the rider still had to use a stick for walking; Atemu guessed it was a staff in disguise (5).

"Now, now, what's this?" Ironheart asked, lifting Atemu's chin up. Atemu pulled away, he knew that he's going to be having a hard time indeed during his mentoring. But he wouldn't talk, no matter what his mentor said using his wise words to try and convince the young rider to talk

* * *

Atemu came around pretty good at Rivendelle (6), he would enjoy naps under the sun, and when he was assigned to do work he'll do them without complain or making mistakes, but he still won't talk. Ironheart taught his apprentice patience, meditating, fighting skills, reading and writing elfish, riding his dragon and magic. In all of them Atemu is good at each and every one of them, he was already ahead of his training.

Atemu looked over a list of names on a list Ironheart had written, they were names that he knew of that would be good for his apprentice's dragon, who is now five months old and he still has no name. It's hard to find a perfect name for a black dragon with gold trimmings on each scale, red membrane as his wings, and light blue eyes.

_So have you found a name yet? _A familiar voice asked, Atemu knew it was his nameless dragon.

'No, what do you think of these names?' Atemu asked, sending a vision of the names to his dragon.

_No, they don't suit me. _The dragon answered.

'Okay, I'll scratch them off-' someone then put a piece of cloth in front of Atemu's eyes, tying it so that the cloth stays there, then the unknown person took another and put it over Atemu's mouth, and then tied the rider's arms behind his back.

_Atemu! What happened? _

'Get Teimaiosu, and warn him that I'm being kidnapped.' Atemu answered.

_No! I can take this person on._ Atemu had a feeling of dread from those last words, then he felt himself being hoisted onto his captor's shoulders and then he felt the cool air from the twilight hours outside. Atemu knew he was outside now, but where he does not know.

Then a roar was heard, Atemu knew it was his partner's because he knew that roar anywhere. Another answered, but it wasn't Teimaiosu's, it was a different dragon from somewhere nearby.

"Come anywhere nearer, dragon, then I'll stab him," his captive said, the voice was young, around his own age, but it had an evil touch to the voice.

'Do as he says,' Atemu ordered his dragon, knowing that if he died then so does his partner.

"Good dragon, now if you're this young rider's partner, follow me." Atemu's captive said.

Finally Teimaiosu's roar rang out, Atemu's captive began to run, until he stopped, and hoisted the young rider onto a dragon with a rider's saddle on top, Atemu knew then that he wasn't on his own dragon. His captive got up behind him, putting one arm around Atemu's waist, while the other held onto one of the spikes of his dragon.

"Diabound (7) lets ride now!" the voice ordered, the dragon lifted its wings and flew off, Atemu's dragon following unwillingly behind.

**_to be continued…_**

**_

* * *

_**Me:haha! left it as a cliffe!and just when things are about to get interesting.

1)a name from lord of the rings,he was in the fellowship but he died in the first movie

2)one of the legendary dragons from yugioh

3)dartz's father, and grandfather of chris

4)the third and final lengendary dragon,Teimaiosu is his japanese name

5)u know,the staff wizards use like in lord of the rings

6)a city of elves from lord of the rings,im saving the other names for something bigger

7)u can guess who the dragon's rider is now,its obvious if u've seen the memory world episodes

Review plz!


	4. Dartz,Escape,Name

Me: (yawn)im tired,its thiry minutes after midnight,and havent been getting a decent sleep.oh well, ive posted this up and i may post up another later on today.its back to u readers if u want to beg or threaten me.i have plans for the next chap and ready for them.note:the people who worked for Dartz are in here,all three guys,im not havin Mai in it,and ill be using a Japanese name that means 'Creator of Light' for Atemu's dragon's name.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

**Chapter 4 **Dartz, Escape, Name

* * *

After about half an hour of his captivity, Atemu fell asleep, seeing that there was nothing else to do. When he woke up he realized that his captive was carrying him, carrying him to who knows where since Atemu is still blinded by the cloth over his eyes, his hinds were still tied, but the cloth that was over his mouth was gone.

"_Where am I? Who are you?" _Atemu asked in his native tongue.

"_My name is Bakura, and you're now in Dartz's layer." _the other answered, Atemu was surprised that Bakura was able to understand the ancient language of a forgotten country.

"_You mean Dart the leader of the Oricalchos Shadows?"_

"_That's correct, and I'm one of his henchmen." _

"_What does the leader want with me?"_

"_You ask too many questions don't you?"_

"_Sure, if I'm blinded with a cloth over my eyes and my hands tied behind my back I do." _Atemu answered sarcastically.

"_Sorry, but I found no other way to make you cooperate, and I think it was better if I kept that cloth over your mouth." _Bakura snapped. Atemu snorted.

"Well, looks like the famous thief brought home our precious gift," a voice that was deep and older than Bakura's.

"What do you think Raphael? I am the best thief, and his dragon is here too, don't worry. I have Diabound making sure that the young dragon doesn't get away."

"Then what's its name?" asked another voice, this one was more foreign and Atemu didn't know the accent.

"He has no name now, so we'll just call him Dragon." Bakura answered, heading somewhere with Atemu still in his arms.

"What's this? You've got another rider and he looks as useless as a drowned rat." another voice that had a weird accent.

"Shush up, Alister, he's only useless right now is because he's been taken captive. Now if you all excuse me, I've got an appointment with Dartz himself, this rider is coming as well." Bakura indicated to Atemu, then walked off with the rider still in his arms.

"Ah, Bakura, looks like I can trust you after all." said a voice that was the creepiest that Atemu has ever heard, the voice sounded…odd, almost nonrealistic.

"Yes, and I've also got his dragon outside." Bakura said, setting Atemu on the floor rather hard, and made the young rider stand up.

"What's his name again?"

"Atemu I think."

"Very well, you may go Bakura." and with that, Bakura left, leaving Atemu with the leader of the Oricalchos Shadows.

"Atemu child, what horrible experiences have you been through?" Dartz asked, removing the cloth that was covering Atemu's crimson eyes. Atemu didn't answer, instead he winced from the bright light since his eyesight has been exposed in the darkness for too long.

"Can you not speak child?" Dartz asked, removing the rope that had Atemu's wrists tied up. Taking one wrist into his other hand, trying to ease the pain, Atemu still didn't answer. Dartz became impatient.

"Very well, I shall show you what happens when you don't answer me, you see, when someone doesn't answer my questions then they are punished." Dartz said, moving in front of Atemu, who immediately thought that the man's looks were just as bad as his voice.

"It's too bad I have to ruin your handsome skin, child." Dartz said, taking out a whip. Atemu then found himself against a wall, his back to Dartz, shackles hung from his wrists to hold him up and shackles on his ankles to prevent him any further escape.

A second later, the top of his silk shirt was ripped off, and not so long after he felt the sting of the whip hit him. Atemu didn't cry out, he would only wince in pain, but not cry out in defeat. Even if the whipping became more violent, more pain, he still didn't cry out.

The crack of the whip against his back was heard through the walls, never faltering in the sound echoing or bouncing along the walls. Everyone, mostly the henchmen, were surprised as the new rider didn't cry out in pain, as the whipping lasted longer, until the third our Dartz gave up.

"Bakura, turn him into a demon." Dartz ordered, the other henchmen flinched, the stages to become a demon was even much _worse _than the sting of the whip. Bakura walked to the room, and undid the shackles, and hoisted Atemu on his shoulders and head off somewhere private to do his next job.

* * *

To transform into a demon by another, was a painful process. The demon will have to bite you hard, and then forced you to have hatred in your heart, then having sexual interactions, and then the mark of a demon that now owns the transformed demon.

Bakura did the first part, and thinking that Atemu has hatred, he then went on to the sexual interactions. Atemu at first hated it, but then _enjoyed _it, and he didn't know why, but then he decided to end all of this and so he did the old fainted trick. Bakura wanted the other to be awake during this process, not to mention you _have _to be awake during the transformation.

Bakura then left the room. Atemu waited until all was clear, and got up, searching the room for different clothes. Finding a black tunic and a black robe, Atemu changed into them, and then he put the hood over his head and walked out the door, keeping his gaze at the floor, trying to look like a humble slave.

Passing the room where the henchmen hang out, Atemu tried his best to look natural, and walked on. Remembering the steps and how they stepped from Bakura, Atemu was able to find the way outside. But then he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, turning around, Atemu saw a tall blonde with a muscled body stand behind him.

"You need to find your dragon, don't worry, I'm here to help. Now follow me and I'll distract Diabound and you get onto your dragon." Atemu recognized the voice as Raphael instructed.

Finally trusting the other, Atemu followed Raphael. He followed him into a gate that leaded to a cramped of what was once a graveyard, broken gravestones all over the place, some of the graves were dug out, but to Atemu's great relief, there was nothing inside the dug up graves.

At the back, there stood what Atemu guessed was Diabound, and his own dragon. Diabound had dark purple eyes; dark ash grey and black markings on his body, making him look deadly and fierce. Raphael walked up to Diabound, and talked to him. Atemu walked on, passing his dragon and to the other gate, opening and closing it, making Diabound think that he had left. Then quickly went to his partner's side.

'Hey, we're going to escape; now don't move and don't look too suspicious.' Atemu thought through the mind link to his dragon. The handsome black dragon knew then and there what was going on, and didn't answer to Atemu's statement, and stayed still.

Atemu climbed up to his dragon's back, and when he made it up his partner got up and lifted his wings up and flew off like a slingshot. Diabound roared off an alert, waking the other dragons somewhere in a different spot. Then Atemu and his dragon almost crashed into a big dragon that was one hundred thousand times bigger than Atemu's dragon.

Atemu realized that this must be the Leviathan, Dartz's dragon. Flying in a different direction, Atemu and his dragon got away. They were able to get away because of their speed, greater than either of the other dragons as they try and catch up.

* * *

Since then, Atemu was half demon, half elf, and half human. Now being neither being that walks on two legs, Atemu felt lonely. As he went through his loneliness, he thought up a name for his dragon.

'What do you say that your name shall be Horachty?' Atemu asked, his partner raised his head.

Review plz!


	5. A Younger RiderBrother?

Me:now u readers get to see part of Atemu's past,and he meets someone he hasn't seen since he was very little.but be warned,this chap is a little sad.and if u knew the story or movie eragon,u'll see i had a few things from it.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh or eragon

**Chapter 5 **A Younger Rider/Brother?

* * *

Atemu jumped into the river, he enjoyed having the cool water over his scars on his back. It has been three months since he was kidnapped, and so far he's having trouble finding his way home. Horachty knew the way, but Atemu's back permits him to ride for a while. The scars are still healing.

His looks have changed as well; his hair grew long to the point he has to keep it back. The tri colored hair was now reaching down to his back, the spikes that used to stick up also hang down. Now the only thing that sticks up is his bangs. Atemu would make fun of himself for looking like Dartz, but then much more handsome and not creepy like that old leader.

Rising up to the surface, he sighed in relief as the water cooled down the stinging of his scars. It felt so good, and he's glad that he would be following the river for some time. For he wouldn't want to go through the stinging pain on his back, he used a spell to ease them, and he even had some scars taken away, but that was the ones that aren't deep. The deep ones stayed, no matter how much healing spells he used.

A soft breeze came his way, Atemu breathed it in, and then a familiar scent caught his attention. The scent seemed familiar, like a distant memory of something he knew of. He could tell it was half human and half elf, hope filled his spirits. It may be Seto he's found!

He jumped out of the river and quickly put his black tunic and robe on, and headed towards the wind that carries the scent. Horachty caught the same scent, but he also smelled something else, it smelled something like a _dragon?_

Curiosity getting the better of him, Horachty flapped his giant wings and flew into the air, following his rider. Atemu followed the scent swiftly, almost at a speed where no human has sped off before. Smelling a camp fire, Atemu slowed down to a fast walk. The through the thick trees, he saw the campfire and a little tiny shed made up of logs and twigs, it was so small even Atemu couldn't fit in it.

_Atemu wait, let me be known first, I smell another dragon. _Horachty said, flying above the camp.

* * *

Yugi walked back to his camp, holding out a rabbit that he just killed. Finding his friend, Nakia still there, as she promised. Nakia was an amethyst purple dragon, she has violet eyes, white spikes, and she was only four months old. Yugi found her as an egg in the forest, covered in dirt and dead leaves; he almost would've missed it without his keen eyes.

Nakia hatched a few days after Yugi took her in, and seeing how pretty she was he named her Nakia, which means pure in the elven language. So far Yugi found her as very playful, and she lives up to her name very well. But Yugi kept her as a secret from the village he was in, but it eventually was attacked by the Oricalchos soldiers. So Yugi fled, riding on Nakia for the first time, which was a bad start for flying.

Suddenly a roar was heard in the air, both dragon and rider looked up, seeing a black dragon flying just about half a mile above them. Nakia saw the light blue eyes of the other dragon, and she saw that the other dragon was just inspecting them.

_Don't worry little one, he's just inspecting us. _Nakia informed her rider, who was cowering beside his dragon.

Horachty was shocked of the strange looks of the younger rider down below with his dragon; the rider looks similar to his rider! They could pass as brothers, but Atemu doesn't have a brother. He only has a cousin at least that was what he was informed of, not to mention he remembered the day his sister was taken away from him with her rider.

The black dragon flew lower, flying circles around to get a closer look at the younger rider and his young dragon. Horachty saw the rider cower even closer to his dragon, and the young female growled a warning, showing off her teeth. Just then Atemu appeared, not believing his eyes of the younger rider's looks.

Atemu slowly walked out of the thick trees and shadows, he couldn't believe this, and this little look alike was his younger _brother. _One that he had thought he was dead.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Atemu was short and cute, he and his cousin were playing tag while Atemu's foster mother, a mountain lion suckled Atemu's little baby brother. She had fostered these three when they were lost and crying for food. The baby was the worst to cry; fortunately the lioness still had milk when she lost her own kits._

_Then an arrow was shot at the mountain lion, she roared out in pain, making the baby cry out and the older children stop with their paying and ran behind some boulders. The mountain lion got up and launched an attack at the hunter; another arrow hit her in the chest, killing her instantly since it pierced her heart. The hunter followed the crying, and found the baby. But Atemu and Seto didn't notice the hunter going for the baby; instead they ran off to a safer place. _

_Atemu never saw his little baby brother again._

* * *

The younger dragon and rider stare at Atemu, just like he's staring at them, in shock. Horachty landed behind Atemu, which gave the other rider and dragon that in front of them is another dragon rider. Atemu slowly walked towards his look a like, who also started walking towards him, both in a trance like manner.

The two look a likes walked in circles around each other, inspecting the other closely. Atemu saw the familiarities between this rider and his baby brother, cute round purple eyes, small for his age, spiky tri colored hair, and the rider had the same little chubby cheeks that Atemu loved to cup them and cuddle them when he was younger.

Yugi saw the similarities to this rider and a face he's only seen in dreams, but with a few changes. Instead of spiky tri colored hair, it was long and the bangs were the only part sticking up. Sharp crimson red eyes, bronze tan skin, and slightly taller than him.

Atemu then felt tears form in his eyes; he tried to hold them back but the fell down anyways. Yugi put out his hand to the other's shoulder, trying to comfort the other. Atemu just then broke out, putting his hand over his mouth to stop him from crying out.

"What's your name?" Atemu asked between sobs.

"Yugi, yours?" Atemu knew right then that this was his lost little brother. Atemu pulled the other in a tight hug.

"I'm your brother Atemu."

* * *

Me:ill leave that there as a cliffe (sniff) a brotherly reunion,thats so sad.but dont steal what i just said of the brotherly reunion!or something bad will happen to yugi in the next chap if someone says 'a brotherly reunion,thats so sad'!but u could say anything else other than switching the words around.

Review plz!


	6. Teaching a Young Rider

Me:heres the next chappie!i hope u like it,its a bit long,

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh,eragon,or lord of the rings

**Chapter 6 **Teaching a Young Rider

* * *

Three weeks passed by when the brothers were reunited, since then Atemu taught Yugi what he knew. The first thing Atemu taught him was patience and meditating. Yugi could deal with patience but it took a while for him to do the meditating part. Meanwhile, Horachty was teaching Nakia the basic flying moves, dives, and stalking. Yugi now masters the meditating, and Atemu is now teaching him how to fight.

"Let's start with sticks, and then we move on to swords." Atemu instructed, handing Yugi a thick and long stick.

"Right, now let's see how I do this then." Yugi said while Atemu smiled.

"Attack me and let's see how you do." Atemu instructed. Yugi did that, and when he tried to attack Atemu's shoulder, his brother blocked it, Yugi then did a combo where he would attack with one end of the stick and then the other.

That didn't work either, Yugi never gave up, but when he moved too quickly, Atemu knocked the stick out of Yugi's little hands. Atemu blocked Yugi's way to get to the stick. Yugi tried to get around but all that did was that he ended up on the ground with Atemu pointing his stick at Yugi's neck.

"Don't get over confident, and never try to get around your enemy; you'll get killed that way." Atemu explained.

"Then what do I do?" Yugi asked, not sure what his brother is talking about.

"You improvise, you use whatever other weapons you have or you throw rocks at them." Atemu answered.

"But there's got to be something else than that." Yugi complained.

"Yes, there is, but you're not ready yet for your _other _weapon."

"Why not?"

"For one, it takes much more concentration than fighting in combat, so you have to concentrate hard on your fighting skills and then we go on to your other weapon." Atemu explained, pulling the stick away from his brother's neck and put out the fire.

"What are we going to do now?" Yugi asked, Atemu just then whistled as loud as he could, it sounded like a tune that Yugi never heard of. An answering neigh was heard, and appearing from the trees is a big, black horse with a saddle and bridle already on him.

"Nazeer, my old friend, I knew you'd find me." Atemu whispered, walking towards his horse. The horse nickered, sniffing Atemu's hand.

"That's a nice horse, so where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"We're going to find a town, and get you a horse, and then ride off to Rivendelle, where my mentor is the last time I saw him." Atemu explained.

"What about our dragons?" Yugi asked.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you little brother? Well, our dragons are going to be following us, but they're going to be hidden from others so they won't inform the Oricalchos soldiers." Atemu said.

* * *

Soon Atemu and Yugi were on Nazeer's back, and they rode off towards the nearest town which was built right alongside the river, and Atemu purchased a chestnut gelding for Yugi. The gelding was a bit smaller than Nazeer, but he had a white blaze down his forehead, two socks on his front legs had white sock markings while his back legs had white stockings marks, Yugi named him Markel (1).

After buying a few other goods Atemu and Yugi rode off, towards the forest beyond the town, Yugi followed his older brother as the rode on. About thirty minutes into the forest, the two brothers stopped for to eat some lunch. Atemu was having a hard time to start a fire, and as he tried to, the two dragons appeared and landed next to him.

Yugi watched as Atemu scrapped a sharp rock with another one, sparks were made but they didn't get to the dry grass and wood. Atemu scrapped harder, that didn't work either, so the he then scrapped faster, that earned him sore arms from the all the fast scrapping.

"When do dragons breathe fire?" Yugi asked out of the blue.

"They have to be a year old for that, so you're dragon isn't old enough to breathe fire." Atemu explained.

"How old is your dragon?" Yugi asked.

"Horachty is eight months old." Atemu paused, then he faintly whispered, _"Brisingr." _Then a fire came to life on the dry grass and wood.

"How did you that? What did you just do?" Yugi asked, he knew he heard the word that Atemu whispered, but it didn't make sense.

"I started a fire." Atemu answered, holding up the rocks, looking innocent.

Yugi stared at his brother in disbelief, and then went back to sitting against the tree behind him. Suddenly Atemu felt his senses prickle, his senses were telling him danger. Horachty felt the senses from his rider, and he instantly stood up and looked around, as did Atemu. Yugi and Nakia looked at the pair, staring in confusion.

Then Horachty sniffed the air, and smelled two things at the same time, one smelled like the Oricalchos soldiers, the other smelled like….his _sister? _Horachty raised his body to where he's standing on his hind legs and roared as loud as he could. Another roar answered him, but it didn't sound like Diabound or Teimaiosu.

Then Atemu took out his knife, readying himself, Yugi got his bow and arrow ready for good measure. Nakia stood up, readying herself to attack. Then the Oricalchos soldiers appeared from behind the trees, there were four of them, two headed to Atemu while the other two headed for Yugi.

Atemu stabbed one, and then went for the other, while Yugi shot an arrow to one of the soldier's chest, piercing his heart. But the other soldier raised his sword and swung it to Yugi's neck, the little petit dodged it and shot an arrow to the soldier's stomach. But then more soldiers came.

But then a roar that they heard earlier was heard again, but it was closer this time, Horachty roared back while he lashed out his strong tail to knock three soldiers down the cliff next to them. Nakia used her jaws to take a soldier into her mouth and she moved her head from side to side quickly, breaking the soldier's bones.

Atemu was one step away from the cliff, he blocked two soldier's attacks, and kept blocking in fear if he attacked then he'll stumble down the cliff. Yugi was free from soldiers at the moment, and got an arrow ready for one of the soldiers.

"Brisingr!" Yugi shouted, a purple fire appeared on the arrow, and he let it go, when the arrow caught the soldier it sent off a blast of purple flames, sending the other soldier into the air and burning both of them. Yugi saw his brother fall back and go down the cliff, Horachty went after him.

But before Horachty can get to him, a white dragon caught Atemu on her back; a tall brunette quickly put an arm around Atemu's waist so the rider won't fall again. Horachty made a welcoming roar to his sister, who has grown since he saw her when they were only hatchlings.

She was pure white, with the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes, she had no horns or spikes, making her look different from her own mother. The white dragon and rider carried Atemu back to the cliff where he was fighting, and landed. Yugi was sitting on the ground, feeling dizzy.

"Cousin, is that…?" Seto didn't finish when Atemu nodded as he came down from the white dragon's back.

"My little brother, Yugi." Atemu said, running to his little brother's side.

"Atemu what was it I just did?" Yugi asked, still feeling dizzy.

"Magic, that's what just happened to you. But remember, magic must be your last resort." Yugi nodded before fainting.

"_And who's she? Whoever she is she looks pretty." _Nakia commented to the white dragon.

"_My name is Kisara (3), and you look beautiful yourself, what's your name?" _Kisara asked with a loving and kind voice.

"_My name is Nakia." _Nakia answered.

"_Sis, how's everything going with your training?" _Horachty asked.

"_Good, we had to stop to try and find you and your rider, Ironheart was worried." _Kisara answered.

"_Then we should get going then. Atemu, you ride me and me and we could strap your brother to Nakia." _Horachty instructed.

After strapping Yugi carefully on Nakia's back, Atemu got up on Horachty's back and the three dragons with their riders flew off into the sky. Seto and Kisara leading the way to Gondor (4), where Seto explained where all three legendary riders are now.

* * *

Me:there,and just so u know,Kisara and Seto don't know Horachty's name yet.and they also dont know that Atemu is now part demon

1)i used to own a horse with the same description,name also

2)Kisara is a girl with long white hair with blue eyes, she used to be the human form of the blue yes white dragon.

3)Gondor!my favorite city in lord of the rings.

Review plz!


	7. Gondor,Angry Flames

Me:yay,i finally got this one up.and i feel proud of this one.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh or lord of the rings

**Chapter 7 **Gondor, Angry Flames

* * *

About half way to Gondor, Yugi woke up, at first he was scared, remembering the first and the worst flying experience the young rider has gone through, but once he noticed he's been strapped onto his dragon he felt safe, and after a while he started liking flying.

Atemu is unsure of how he's going to tell everyone in the city of Gondor that his dragon's name is Horachty, since that name was never used and it was only for a worthy dragon. But then he also has to tell everyone that he's part demon thanks to the Oricalchos Shadows, he's going to have to choose he words carefully.

_Don't worry about it young one, remember you were forced to become a demon, and you got away before you changed into full demon, and I know that there's no hatred within your heart. And if they don't agree with my name, and they still don't like you for part demon, then I guess we'll have no choice but to leave them._

'I hope it won't come to that. We can't leave, but if it gets too violent, then I guess we have no choice. But what are we going to do after that?'

_Right now let's not think about that, we'll think of something while they doubt us._

'Horachty, you're the best friend I've ever had'

_I'm the only friend you've ever had; you only look up to your family members as family members, and others as others, your mentor as your teacher._

'Yeah yeah, now don't try and confuse me here Horachty.'

* * *

Another few hours of riding, they spot the white city of Gondor. What they saw amazed them, except for Seto and Kisara, since they've seen it before. The city is built into the mountain, making it look part of the mountain. The city is in five levels, each level getting higher and smaller than the last, it is an amazing sight.

Seto and his dragon flew up towards the highest level, Atemu and Yugi followed behind. The people were shouting and cheering for the return of the white dragon, and a dragon that they saw was amazing, just like Ironheart said, and another dragon, they knew that another young dragon rider was found and now they have three new riders.

The three dragons and their riders landed in the little space provided on the top level, Kisara to the left of the fountain, Horachty facing his sister of the right side of the fountain, and Nakia the middle facing the room where the legendary dragon riders sit with their council. Two riders slipped off of their dragons, while Atemu helped unstrap his brother from his dragon, and helped him down.

"We'd better hurry up, we have to get inside and have a talk with the council, and they're waiting for us." Seto explained, heading to the red wooden doors, Atemu and Yugi followed.

The guards standing by the doors opened the red wood doors for the riders, who walked by quickly; Yugi gave the guards a grateful glance, the guards smiled back at the little rider. Atemu felt his stomach fill with nervousness, when he saw Ironheart, Borimier, Atemu could feel their surprised looks on them, but Atemu tried not to look at them in the eye.

"Who's the little one?" Borimier asked, meaning who Yugi was.

"That's a new rider, one with a four month old dragon." Atemu answered before his cousin could.

"Strange, he looks just like you." Borimier said.

"He's my brother sir, we were separated when I was about five and he was two." Atemu explained.

Ironheart stepped forward, and circled Atemu to have a better look at him. Atemu never showed fear, he trusted his mentor, and he thought that Ironheart will be at his side for support.

"When you were captured, they turned you into part demon, but you show no hatred, am I correct?" Ironheart asked, the other two elderly riders gasped while Seto and Yugi looked at Atemu in shock.

"That's right sir, I was turned half demon, I show no hatred towards you or your comrades, or to my family members, only hatred to the Oricalchos Shadows." Atemu answered with a clear voice.

"And how was it that you were half demon, not full?" Borimier asked, his voice told Atemu that the elder rider did not believe his words.

"I played the old fainted trick, and the demon rider left me, and so I escaped, with some help from another rider from the Oricalchos Shadows." Atemu answered.

"Who is this rider that helped you escape?" Ironheart asked with curiosity.

"I believe his name is Raphael sir, and I believe he can be persuaded to come to our side." Atemu boldly told the last part.

"We'll see if he would when you try and persuade him during battle, which will be happening tomorrow. How about your younger brother will ride to Rohan, and tell Farinar that we need him now." Borimier ordered.

"Does he even know where Rohan is?" Seto asked.

"Yes I do, I've been raised there, before my village was burned down by the Oricalchos soldiers, I've even been to Rohirram, Rohan's capitol." Yugi answered.

"That's settled, when you and your dragon are ready, you may fly to Rohan. Right now I would like to ask one more question to Atemu." Ironheart said before Borimier could stand up and the three young riders could move to walk back outside.

"Yes sir?" Atemu asked nervously.

"Have you found a name for your dragon?" Ironheart asked, Atemu knew it was coming.

"Yes sir, his name is Horachty." Atemu explained, his voice sounded confident.

Everyone but Yugi stared at Atemu in shock.

"But that name is for a _worthy_ dragon, not a dragon that's been traveling for three months and has a half demon for a rider." Borimier said.

Taken a back from an _elder rider_ is saying, Atemu quickly snapped back without thinking, "_You're _not my mentor, so _you _don't know anything about me or my dragon, his name is Horachty and that's that."

"You have the attitude of a demon," Borimier snapped back.

_Atemu, stand up to him, maybe if your courage could snap his old mind. _Suddenly Atemu could feel something growing inside of him, whatever it was, Atemu knew it wasn't anger.

"Oh yeah? Now let's see how _you_ feel if _you _were _forced _to be a _demon_ then, we could get hold of another demon and see how you turn out to be." Atemu said it loud and clear that he's not going to change his dragon's name.

"There's no room for a half demon to be a rider for us, why don't you go back to the Oricalchos Shadows? You know you want to." Atemu shook his head.

"I'm staying right here, standing by my family is what I want, not power. All I want is to stand by what's left of my family and that's it." Atemu explained as Seto and Yugi then stood next to Atemu, showing that they support him.

"Guards, separate these three and get rid of the demon from this world." Borimier ordered.

"Borimier, what's gotten into your head? This isn't like you at all!" Ironheart shouted. The guards in the room went to move and raised their swords to Atemu, Seto took out his sword, Sohi (1), while Yugi took out his bow and arrow, and Atemu pulled out his knife.

"Atemu, we'll hold them off while you get on your dragon and ride to the mountain behind the city!" Seto ordered.

"I'm staying right here, I'm not loosing both of you again." Atemu said.

Then Borimier took out his sword and ran towards Atemu, Ironheart handed his apprentice a red sword with a ruby stone on the handle, and the handle and sheath has fire decorations on it (2). Quickly taking it out of its sheath, Atemu blocked Borimier's attack with his sword, which is called Taima.

Seto used his Sohi to use an attack, the attack was ice, and it froze Borimier in place, Atemu's sword made a few flames to thaw itself out. When the sword was free Atemu pulled it away from the elder rider's frozen form. The sword then had a flaming aura surrounding it, the aura was crimson red, and it spread to surround Atemu as well.

As the rider felt the aura, he could feel anger rise from the sword, and all of the anger is towards Dartz. The anger became too intense, his crimson eyes became dull as he looked up unblinking at the ceiling, then everything turned black.

* * *

Me:haha,ill leave it here.

1)Sohi, it means Blue Ice in Japanese,if yer a fan if Tsubasa ull find the name of a sword Kurogane bought in volume 6

2)if u read the same volume of Tsubasa,volume 6,then ull find what the name of Atemu's sword,the next chap therell be a little history about Atemu's sword,so u wont have to be confused about the sword's anger.

Me:oh and just to say,since Borimier was a jerk in the fellowship,i decided to make the elder rider a jerk too.and it was fun making him a jerk.

Review plz!


	8. A Look Into The Past

Me:here's the chappy with both Atemu's and Seto's sword's history.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

**Chapter 8 **A Look Into The Past

* * *

Seto caught his cousin before he hit the floor, something was telling Seto to not touch the sword Atemu is holding, and amazingly the tall rider didn't even want to or try to put his hand anywhere near it. Yugi ran to Seto's side to see if his older brother is okay. 

"Atemu, are you alright?" Yugi asked desperately.

"It would be best not to wake him up. He's the first person who can take Hien (1) out of its sheath and not get burned to death." Ironheart explained.

"Why is that?" Yugi asked.

"Because the spirit of the previous owner of that sword is now in that sword, you see the previous owner was murdered by Dartz. Getting revenge and anger is what the spirit wants, but the new owner of the sword should have the same goal with the same person." Ironheart explained.

"So Atemu has the same goal as to get his revenge on Dartz, and he must be angry for what Dartz did." Seto said.

"That is correct, for now let Atemu rest and Yugi; I'll help prepare you for your flight to Rohan."

* * *

_Dream_

_A charmer raised her sword, Hien, into the air, her red orange dragon roars, and showing off her long fangs. Hiita(2), the Fire Charmer, is wearing an ash grey cloak with long sleeves that go down to her knees, her hands can be shown from the sleeves but she has black gloves on. Her red battle armor covers her chest and she wears a black skirt that goes down to just above her knees._

_Unlike her companions her head is not covered by a helmet, her red brown hair flowing as her dragon speeds up to Dartz and his dragon, Leviathan. Hiita's dragon raised her head up to prepare for an attack, then she releases bright red orange flames at the Leviathan's belly, Hiita launched an attack with her sword, the attack is red flames, hitting the belly of the Leviathan._

_Dartz laughed evilly, he takes his sword and made a lightning strike Hiita's dragon, who stopped her attack and cried out in pain, while flying away from the big bodied dragon, but the Leviathan swished it's great tail and hit Hiita's dragon, sending both of them tumbling down to the ground. _

"_Hiita! Flare! Are you guys alright?" asked another charmer, it was Eria the Water Charmer(3), she has long blue hair and eyes, her outfit is the same as Hiita's only the sleeves are shorter. _

"_I'm fine, get the army away from this place!" Hiita ordered. Dartz laughed._

"_No one can run from the great Leviathan!" Dartz took out a knife, and aimed it to Flare, Hiita's dragon, and then threw it. The knife sliced through Flare's throat, she let out a growl and blood came out of her mouth and then she lay still._

"_Flare! No please don't die on me! FLARE!" Hiita shouted. Too late, Flare is dead. Pure anger filled Hiita's insides, a flare in her heart turned into burning flames that could never die away. Hiita picked up her sword Hien, and she whistled, her fox companion(4) immediately came to her._

"_Flame, when my sword has a new owner, go to that owner and be their companion until the Oricalchos Shadows is defeated." Hiita said, Flame nodded his head, then licked her hand and trotted away to a place safer to hide._

"_I swear by every god on Earth that Hien, my sword, shall pierce Dartz's heart and kill him!" Hiita shouted, holding her sword towards the sky, thunder answered her, and then Dartz launched another lightning attack, hitting Hiita, she screamed in pain and her body disappeared as the lightning disintegrated. All was left was the Hien, burning in flames of Hiita's heart. _

_Eria knew then that Hiita's soul was sealed into her sword, Aussa(5), the Earth Charmer with brown hair and eyes, knew as well. Both of the remaining charmers shared the same fate as Hiita, souls sealed into their swords, Eria in Sohi, and Aussa in Jarha. Unfortunately, Eria's and Aussa's small companions died with them. Only Flame, Hiita's fox companion, survived._

* * *

Atemu woke up with a start, panting and gasping in shock of what he just dreamt of. 'Was it really just a dream, or was it really the past?' Atemu asked himself, and then he noticed Hien still in his hand. Not only that, there was something soft by Atemu's left side. Looking over, he sees Flame, the fox companion he just dreamt about. 

"Flame? Is this really happening or am I just seeing things?" Atemu asked out loud, Flame perked his ears up and raised his cute head. As if understanding what Atemu said, Flame nipped the rider on his arm.

"Ouch! Ok I'm not seeing things." Atemu admitted, sitting up.

"I'm going to see what's going on with everyone else. You can come if you like, Flame." Atemu said, putting the now sheathed Hien on the bed, Atemu then decided to change clothes.

Changing out of the black robe and tunic, Atemu put on a clean and soft black tunic and put on a golden sash over his right shoulder, adding a gold belt, dark blue arm bands and gloves, gold earrings with a ruby stone in the middle, and last but not least is a golden headband of an eye carved on it. Atemu then strapped Hien onto his belt and opened the door to leave.

Walking out of his bedroom, Atemu headed down the hallway, Flame at his heals. A few turns later, Atemu was lost. But luckily Flame was with him, and the little fox lead Atemu back to the room where he was before he fainted. There Ironheart was just seconds away from telling Seto and Borimier the plans, none of them noticed Atemu or Flame walking in, but they kept it that way that they're not there.

"The plan is to defend the city until Farinar arrives with the Rohan army. Once they arrive, we attack with full force, that way when we're defending, we're tiring out the Oricalchos army. And we, fellow riders will take on the enemy's dragon riders."

"Why can't we just attack full force and strength when the Oricalchos army arrives?" Seto asked.

"Because if we do, then the only army that there will be left will be Rohan's army. Men tire easily if they're attacking full force and strength, elves have longer strengths, but they still tire after a while. Consider that into your calculations, Seto." Atemu explained, the three riders were astonished of how he got there without them noticing.

Seto looks over at Ironheart, who nodded, confirming that what Atemu has said is true, every word of it.

* * *

Me:Flame is so cute! 

1)Hien,its Japanese for scarlet flame,its in Tsubasa volume 6.

2)Hiita the Fire Charmer is actually a duel monster card,i have her and she looks so cool

3)Eria the Water Charmer another monster card,shes the prettiest

4)on the card of Hiita the Fire Charmer, she has a little companion who's a fox,the tip of his tail lights up a flame

5)Aussa the Earth Charmer is yet another duel monster card,i think she has the mastermind of a combo of rebecca hawkins,einstine(sp?)and every other famous smart people out there,real and made up.i dont know if thats true with Aussa but thats what i imagine her as.

oh and the other two charmers have little companions of their own,Eria has what looks like dinosaur and Aussa has a little cute rodent with bat wings.

Review plz!


	9. A New Plan,Start of Battle

Me:yay!the first part of the battle,and there's a little twist in the end.hehehehehe

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh or lord of the rings

**Chapter 9 **A New Plan, Start of Battle

* * *

"But can the plan be any safer? We have the citizens to think about!" Seto shouted as Atemu walked up slowly.

"I have a plan, but it requires your support for this plan." Atemu looked over at the elderly riders.

"What's the plan you're thinking?" Ironheart asked.

"I'm thinking that we send half of the troops onto the meadow in front of the city, and the other half stand in the city, for both the call of help in need or defend what's left of Gondor. But to help the troops on the outside would be protected by two riders, while the other two wait for the call for help or Rohan's horns." Atemu explained.

"I like it." Seto admitted.

"So do I, but then who will be the two riders who will be first into battle?" Ironheart asked.

"We cannot risk either of us, you and your cousin for being the youngest of riders and for me and Ironheart because we are battle experienced." Borimier explained the tough situation, but Atemu simply stared, Hien became hot, and a fire is shown in his crimson eyes.

"I shall be one of the first riders for the first part if the battle, whoever decides to be my rider companion the most then shall be it, but I'm being the one of the first." Atemu said, and then he turns to walk to the red wood doors, ignoring the elders shouting.

"I'm sorry my elders, but there's nothing to change his mind, once he makes up his mind there's no stopping him to change. Believe me, I got a broken arm from interfering with his plans." Seto explained.

Atemu put on a chest armor, that's all he wants to protect himself. After putting on the gold and red armor, he helps Horachty put on his armor, which covers his neck, chest,stomach,back, and tail.There was even a helmet on his head, and the only part of his head showing is his horns, eyes, and mouth.

Horachty's armor is gold with a ruby stone on top of the helmet. The armor is not only fancy but its strong, as strong as the unbreakable rock, and it also protects the dragon from spells, the battle would be no match for him. As for Atemu's armor, it's just like any other armor for warriors, but with a little added fancy. Atemu would have to be careful in this battle.

* * *

Atemu sat patiently on Horachty's back, watching as the men of Gondor stand in the meadow about a quarter of a mile away from the city. And the soldiers of the Oricalchos Shadows march closer and closer; their steady rhythm of their march intimidates the city.

'What do you say for some good fighting my friend?' Atemu asked Horachty, who shook his head and neck, showing anxiousness.

_Of course I do, I'm eager to show those good for nothing soldiers what we're made of. _Horachty answered.

'I'm surprised that you didn't say "I"' Atemu teased.

_I know I'm powerful but together you and I shall show them not to mess with us. After all, our power is at our greatest when we're together. _Horachty said, then as the horns of battle was heard, the fancy armored dragon raised his head to the sky, Atemu raising Hien, and the dragon let out a loud cry of battle.

After the sound of the battle start, Horachty took flight into the sky, another dragon and rider followed them. To their surprise, it was Borimier and Critias. Together the two dragons and their riders flew to the battle field. Critias launched an attack, opening his mouth and let out a beam of light, causing some damage to the enemy soldiers.

Flames appeared on Hien, when Atemu and Horachty flew close enough to the enemy soldiers, Atemu unleashed the angry flames of his sword, burning and killing the enemy soldiers. Two other roars were heard in the sky, looking up Atemu recognized Diabound flying towards Critias. While another dragon that he did not recognize, it was a female dragon with white feathery wings with black tips, yellow eyes, an ash grey body, and a light brown stomach. Her roar was more like a scream, but it was indeed a roar. But Atemu saw the rider on her back, and it's Raphael, attacking Atemu and Horachty showing no mercy.

Atemu told Horachty to keep dodging, but not attack, even if given the chance. This encouraged Raphael and his dragon to set up even more attacks, when either Atemu or Horachty was given the chance to attack, they didn't. This surprised not only Raphael, but everyone who's keeping watch of their battle. Seto is furious over his cousin.

"Why won't either of them attack? They were just given the chance a few seconds ago!" Seto bellowed.

"That rider he's facing, that may be Raphael that saved his life." Ironheart explained.

"Well something happened to that rider and now he's attacking Atemu at will." Seto growled, looking back to his cousin's fight.

Raphael got tired of chasing down his opponent, so he took out his bow and arrow. Aiming carefully, he let the arrow fly to his target, Atemu's unprotected head. But Atemu's demon senses told him of danger, and he lowered himself to Horachty's body, the arrow hit the armor on the dragon's neck then fell. 

_That tickled. _Horachty said loud enough for Raphael and his dragon to hear. Then as Raphael and his dragon charged after Horachty, Diabound and Bakura came from above.

Atemu raised his sword to attack Diabound's belly, as the dark dragon flew above Atemu's head, he released the flames of Hien onto Diabound's belly. Crying out in pain, Diabound flew to a different direction to protect his burned stomach.

"Curse you Atemu! You'll pay for that!" Bakura shouted. Then without warning, Raphael's dragon crashed into Horachty, the female dragon tried clawing the golden armor off, while Horachty used his claws to hold hers away from his armor. The female dragon then tried to use her mouth to get rid of the armor plates on Horachty's neck.

_Atemu let me bite her so we can get away! _Horachty growled desperately.

'Try and free yourself, if that doesn't work then bite her, but hurry up, we're going down and fast.' Atemu told his dragon, looking down as the ground came closer and closer. If they don't get out of this situation soon, Atemu will be squished to death, killing both him and his dragon.

Horachty tried to pull away from the female, but her grip is stronger than he thought, he tried again with all of his strength but that didn't work either, so he bit her on the lower part of her neck where it won't cause major damage. The female cried out in pain and let her captive go. Horachty quickly turned himself over and spread out his wings, catching the wind he flew up just before he hit ground.

Raphael released another arrow, demon senses told Atemu of danger again, thinking it's for his head, he lowered himself again, but that left his sides unprotected, and the arrow hit his right side. Atemu cried out in pain, his dragon drowned his cries with his own; the cries could be heard from every person on the battle field to everyone in the city.

Atemu tries his best to stay on Horachty's back, while Horachty tries his best to stay in flight. The gold armored dragon could feel all of Atemu's pain, and despite it, they still flew over the battle field. The arrow is about a foot long, and half of it is piercing into Atemu's side.

Seto couldn't stand the condition of his cousin, without thinking he got onto Kisara's back and they flew towards Horachty and Atemu. Borimier and Critias were flying alongside Horachty, but when he saw Seto and his white dragon fly their way, Atemu shouted at both of them.

"Forget about me, help the soldiers!" Atemu shouted at them.

"Borimier, you and your dragon take care of the soldiers while I help Atemu." Seto ordered, the elder nodded his head and flew lower to the soldiers of Gondor.

Atemu couldn't stand the pain much longer, before he knew it he fell off Horachty's back, and fell to the ground some hundreds of feet below him. Horachty and Kisara dived down to try and save the falling rider. But before they got close to him, Raphael caught him, and pulled the arrow out. Atemu screamed in pain, waking him up from his unconsciousness. Panting, Atemu looked up at his savior, and saw the familiar face of Raphael.

"You…fired the arrow…and then you…save me?" Atemu asked, gasping every pause.

"You and your dragon's scream woke me up, I was controlled by Dartz." Raphael explained. Atemu didn't say anything as they landed on safe ground.

Before Atemu could try and slide himself off, Raphael used a healing spell on Atemu's wound, as it healed the pain went away. After the spell Atemu slid off of the female dragon as Horachty and Kisara landed next to the female dragon.

"What's going on? The man who fired the arrow at Atemu then rescues him and heals him? That doesn't make sense!" Seto exclaimed.

"Oh shut up and help Borimier with the soldiers Seto. And it does make perfect sense, when he heard the scream he woke up from being mind controlled." Atemu explained, getting back onto Horachty's back.

"So he's on our side now?" Seto asked.

"If you accept me," Raphael pointed out.

"I say he will be on our side, by the way, what's your dragon's name?" Atemu asked.

"Iatos." After knowing her name, the three riders flew towards the battle field.

* * *

Me:whoa,that was intense.next chap will be the next part of the battle.oh and if u saw the episode where yami plays the oricalchos then u'll know where i got the discripion of Raphael's dragon, not to mention her name too.but im not sure if i spelled her name right.

Review plz!


	10. Flee or Die

Me:this one is a bit short,but it ends with a very unexpected way so be prepared.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh or lod of the rings,im using a few from that story and movie

**Chapter 10 **Flee or Die

* * *

Yugi and Nakia flew ahead of the Rohan army, Farinar and his apprentices, Joey and his dragon Theodred, and Tristan with Ramon flew behind Farinar. The army below them was riding at full speed, trying their best to stay with the dragon riders. Riding by the plains of the country, then passing a forest, and then the smell of rotting flesh and blood came from ahead.

When Gondor was in sight they stopped, they were in sight from the Oricalchos army, and they stood there, and then Farinar had the army chant 'Death' and as they raised their voices, their chant was heard among the whole battle field to the city. Then the dragons flew into the air as the army charged with full speed.

About the same time, the rest of Gondor's army charged from the city, shouting and cheering at the same time. Ironheart and Teimaiosu flew over the anxious army, Teimaiosu cried out his most famous battle cries. Now Bakura is in deep trouble, he's surrounded with dragons and their riders and he's the only rider left of his side, since his partner joined the other side.

Bakura tries to fly away, but Yugi got into his way, since Bakura knew that he's facing a young rider, he used his sword, Arrio, to thunderize his small opponent, Nakia put herself to shield her rider, and the thunder hit her, she cries out in pain and the two other young dragons, Theodred and Ramon, helped her land somewhere safe. Bakura took his opportunity to leave, but this time Atemu and Horachty flew in front of him, Diabound and Horachty crashed into each other.

As they crashed into each other some of the golden armor slid off of Horachty's body. What was left was the armor on his back and tail. The armor on his neck and head fell off as did for his chest and stomach. Now his weak spots under his body are vulnerable, both dragons began clawing each other's belly and chest as they rolled and fell at the same time.

The battle suddenly stopped to watch the two dragons fall, turning and rolling to try and get the other to hit the ground first. Ironheart calculated by timing the turning of both dragons, he came to the conclusion and he feared that it will be Horachty hitting the ground first.

As the dragons continued falling, Teimaiosu launched an attack, raising his head back and opened his mouth wide, as a beam created in his mouth he released it, giving an extra boost by throwing his head forward. The beam hit Diabound, the dragon cried out in pain and let go of Horachty. When the beam stopped Bakura was shown with a shield in front of his body, and then he put it down and urged his dragon to flee, ordering the Oricalchos army to do the same.

As the enemy's army fled, the remaining armies of Gondor and Rohan cheered for their victory, the dragon riders cheered as well, Atemu and Horachty gained flight and cheered. Then Atemu felt the most excruciating pain he's ever felt, his eyes turned full blood red, not even his pupil or the whites of his eyes were shown anymore, all was left was deep blood red. Horachty roared and growled in pain, his eyes glowing red.

The cheering stopped immediately and watched in horror as a dark aura appeared around Atemu and Horachty, still crying out in pain. Kisara and Nakia moved closer to their friend but Farinar and Borimier stopped them, Ironheart slowly made Teimaiosu fly towards the young rider and dragon cautiously.

Horachty began twitching in anticipation, taking that as a very bad sign Ironheart chanted a spell but before he could finish the spell Atemu and his dragon fell towards the ground once again. This time they fainted as they fell, falling to their deaths.

* * *

Me:(gasp)what happened to Atemu and Horachty?what will happen to them?whats going on with those two?hehehehe,ull have to wait and find out!

Review plz!


	11. A Fallen Team Gets Back Up

Me:well heres the next chappie.and lets see who can figure what will happen in the future eh?hehehehehegrins evilly

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

**Chapter 11 **A Fallen Team Gets Back Up

* * *

Atemu and his dragon fell, falling towards the ground of the once battle field, everyone watching is holding their breath. Apparently it was Horachty who hit the ground first, and when he did he landed onto his side to roll, luckily Atemu's unconscious body fell of when his dragon hit the ground.

Soldiers moved out of the way as quickly as they could from the dragon's rolling body until he came into a stop. Iatos landed next to Horachty's unconscious form, and she examined his wounds carefully while Raphael went to Atemu and examined him. The other riders landed and waited patiently as Ironheart went to look at Horachty's wounds.

Iatos feared what she knew what must have happened, she took a sniff on the blood on the ground, but the scent was surrounded by other blood. So she couldn't get much from the ground, so she sniffed Horachty's wounds, careful not to sneeze or she'll accidentally blow soot into the unconscious dragon's wounds.

Once sniff of those wounds told her what she needed to know, and her theory is correct, and its not going to be a good one to tell.

_Horachty's wounds confirm that Diabound had infected him with demon poison, thus if he doesn't get treated right now then he'll be a demon dragon! _Her words rang through out the once battle field, and they could tell that she is telling the truth.

Ironheart went to work on Horachty's wounds, Borimier and Farinar joined him to help. The more help the faster to save the dragon to become what Diabound is. Ironheart worked on getting rid of the poison, Borimier set to work on stopping the poison to spread any further, Farinar set to work on making sure to not let the dragon wake up.

"Raphael, how's Atemu?" Ironheart asked, not looking up from his work.

"He has a few broken bones; I fear the same will happen to him with the demon poison." Raphael answered.

"Do you know how to stop the poison?" Ironheart asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Then get to work on Atemu while we take care of his dragon, when you're satisfied that he'll be okay then come and help us."

"Yes sir."

* * *

About five minutes later, Raphael finished with Atemu and let Seto and Yugi look after him while Raphael went to help the elders take care of Horachty. The problem was that the dragon has lost a lot of blood, and that's not a really good sign, not to mention his heart beat is slowing down.

About a few seconds of helping, Horachty shifted, he let out a low growl of pain, his eyes half open. Iactos noticed and she nudged Farinar to look, he saw Horachty's light blue eyes half open, the elder of Rohan chanted a spell and Horachty fell asleep within minutes.

When the elders with Raphael's help, they saved Horachty from transforming, but after they finished Horachty began panting in the way that a dragon would. His two front legs moved and clawed the ground, his wings twitched irritably, his tail flinching. Atemu turned his head from side to side, his body sweaty from either the hot sun or the nightmare, his cousin and brother couldn't tell.

Kisara came over to her brother to comfort him; she lay behind him but close enough to have his back lean against hers. She whispered into his ear to try and calm her brother, but he would only lift his head up and put it back down again, his front legs clawed faster into the ground.

The three elders and Raphael try their best to wake the dragon up from the nightmare, but suddenly Raphael got an idea. He looks over to his dragon. Iactos nodded in understanding and she flew up to the air, flying up towards the sky just above Horachty.

"Everyone get back, there will be a horrible scream coming up and its directed to Horachty." Raphael explained, he looked at Kisara to get out of the way of the upcoming hurtful scream. She stood up and walked backwards to get out of the way.

Iactos brought her head back, taking in a deep breath, then she screamed a shriek that's so powerful, you could actually see the waves of the shriek travel to Horachty. Horachty twitched violently and then he growled loudly and tried to get up as his light blue eyes snapped open. Atemu did the same, and then Iactos stopped her shriek and flew back down to the ground.

Everyone cheered in happiness as the fallen team got back up. Atemu leaned on Seto for support as Yugi hugged both of them. Horachty was only to stand up for a few minutes until his aching legs made him sit on the ground. The handsome dragon looked over at Iactos, who he knew she was smiling at him.

_That was for biting me on the neck. _Iactos explained.

_Then you should be wearing armor, it helps like stopping arrows hitting you. _Horachty pointed out. Iactos snorted, soot coming out of her nostrils and getting into Horachty's eyes.

_Hey, that's not fair. I'm not old enough to breathe fire. _Horachty complained, shaking his head while blinking the soot out.

_Are you saying that I'm old? _Iactos implied.

_Uh……_was all that Horachty could say. Then he saw the playful anger in the female's eyes.

_Kisara, help me! She's going to hurt me! _Horachty played, and he limped over to his sister.

_Don't let me get involved, I'm not the one who teased her. _Kisara said innocently.

_Traitor._ That did it; both Kisara and Iactos looked at each other, both nodded at the same time and went after the male dragon who teased both of them.

Raphael watched in amazement as Seto did the same. Atemu chuckled, but it soon turned into laughter. Seto looked at his cousin in shock, Atemu hasn't laughed like that in _ages_, whatever is going on in Horachty's head it must be funny, but Raphael became nervous with the laugh.

"What's he thinking? Is it something to do with Iactos?" Raphael asked, but Atemu laughed harder, confirming the taller rider. Ironheart was aware of the laugh too, and he looked at Teimaiosu and both shared a smile of what's going to happen. No matter how much danger there is in the world, life always finds a way to come up.

* * *

Me:hehehe...that was fun to write.hehehehehe

Review plz!


	12. Jealousy Takes Over

Me:okay,in this chap its not one of the riders who talk or in their point of view,its the dragons point of view but only for this chappie.for several reasons and itll be explained when u all read this.have fun.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

**Chapter 12 **Jealousy Takes Over

* * *

Three days has gone by, and Atemu feels like he can fight an attire army by himself. He feels happy and his wounds have healed. Horachty's wounds healed as well, now he spends his time taking naps, stretching his wings, or talking with the other dragons. Mostly Iactos, Theodred and Ramon to know them a bit better since he's just known them.

Theodred is a green leaf dragon with yellow spikes and eyes. He acts like his rider, Joey, being the joking kind and not always knowing what he's saying. Horachty guessed its because the dragon likes to agree with Joey a lot and he seems to get his rider's attitude and behavior. But at least Theodred knows when to be serious when his rider is challenging or bragging on other people.

Ramon is a light brown dragon with green eyes and spikes. He likes to state the obvious, and he has a sarcastic funny side. Ramon is more of a knucklehead but he still knows whats he doing. Another thing that Joey and Theodred is similar is picking play fights with Ramon and his rider Tristan. It's always funny to watch them, Horachty couldn't help but laugh whenever he sees them play fight.

Iactos is more quiet and polite. At first she would try and catch Horachty to get payback for his little insults, but she got tired of it and stopped. Besides, she knows that there's something going on with the humans thinking of something funny between Iactos and Horachty. But she can't figure out whats going on and she can't get a word out of her rider.

Iactos couldn't help but accept Horachty's company, but she won't let the other males come near. Not even the three legendary dragons could go near her without her snarling and growling. Iactos is okay with Kisara and Nakia, but the other males besides Horachty she's not okay with.

But soon Nakia became jealous with Horachty's play flirting with Iactos. She knew what's going on she didn't like it. Iactos could feel like something is wrong with Nakia, but she knew better not to press the young dragon because she felt like it was Iactos's fault for something Nakia doesn't like.

Nakia saw that Horachty leave for stretching out his wings, the amethyst dragon followed. She caught up with him and she playfully nipped him on the tail, getting his attention she flew off towards the mountains as Horachty followed, thinking it's just a little game of tag.

* * *

A few hours later both Atemu and Yugi could feel pain, Ironheart knew then that something happened to their dragons. He had the two brothers follow him outside and waited for their dragons to return, Teimaiosu waited with them. He told Ironheart what he saw when Horachty flew off to stretch his wings. All four of them realized that this can't be good.

Nakia was the first to come. Her body showed wounds from another dragon, Horachty followed, sharing the same wounds. Horachty growled and snarled deeply as he landed as far away from Nakia as possible. Nakia walked to a place where she won't see Horachty for the next few hours. Ironheart had Yugi follow his dragon.

The other dragons watched this whole thing looking confused and shocked. Kisara tried to move closer to her brother but he growled in warning. Getting the warning, Kisara backed away looking sorrowfully at her brother. Then the white dragon went to comfort Nakia, since Kisara knew exactly what happened she decided to help explain her brother's feelings towards Iactos is permanent.

Atemu cautiously walked over to Horachty, but he received the same warning growls, so Atemu sat down on the spot and waited patiently. Ironheart left to check on Yugi and Nakia as Teimaiosu waited patiently with Atemu for Horachty to calm down.

A few hours passed an Horachty finally calmed down and let Atemu come to him and healed his dragon's wounds. Teimaiosu came over to give Horachty a comforting nudge of good luck and told him he did the right thing to show Nakia where his heart lies.

_Don't worry, Nakia will be fine. She'll come around soon enough. _Teimaiosu said.

_But now it's even clearer of whom I would like as a mate. _Horachty growled.

_She doesn't know it._ _Give her time and she'll understand, I know she likes you too. But she doesn't know it yet. _Teimaiosu explained.

_How can you be so sure? _Horachty snarled.

_I'm an old dragon with experience. I know when a female dragon likes a male. I've seen it a dozen times in my old life. _Teimaiosu explained.

_You make it sound like you're going to die soon. _Horachty said.

_You'll never know, my rider is the oldest among the other elders, and I'm the same age as my brothers, Critias and Helmos. But with my knowledge with Ironheart, I seem older. _Teimaiosu admitted.

_Well I'm going hunting, anyone want to \come with me? I'm starving. _Horachty announced standing up and looking around. Iactos got up and the other two younger males looked up from their meal.

_Well it looks like it's just you and me, the legendary ones already ate. And those two pigs ate my catch. _Iactos looked over angrily at the Theodred and Ramon, who nervously ate the meal.

Horachty became nervous but Teimaiosu nudged him against Horachty's side and made him get ready. Horachty's wings stretched out and flew off with Iactos right behind him, looking for any big prey to eat for dinner. Atemu smiled as Teimaiosu's growl took form of a chuckle of amusement.

* * *

Me:yep,u can easily see which two dragons will soon be mates,but im not saying when they'll be mates!hahahahahahaha yes im mean get over it.itll be a while for them to be mates so dont count on it soon.

Review plz!


	13. Secret Weapons And Mind Controlled

Me:u might notice,if u've read The Divine Guardians by Sliferservant,that i've borrowed one of her characters.but she gave me permission to borrow one of her OC characters to help me out to control one of the gods.i only borrowed 1 since i found two other characters form yugioh series to control the other two gods.it should be easy who they control and who they are and what character im borrowing.thank u Slifer-sama.

**Disclaimer**:i don't own yugioh or Slifer-sama's OC

**Chapter 13** Secret Weapons And Mind Controlled

* * *

Atemu, Seto, Yugi, Joey and Tristan and Raphael headed their way to the hall for a meeting with the three elders. Flame stood on Atemu's shoulder, the little fox enjoyed his free ride. As usual Atemu and Seto wore similar outfits, but this time Yugi did too.

Atemu wore a red sleeveless silk shirt, black silk pants, and a black cape. Gold armbands and wrist bands, gold earrings of an ancient cross from a different country, and the gold headband with the eye carved on it. Atemu felt anxious about something, and he doesn't really know why he feels anxious.

Seto is wearing a blue sleeveless silk shirt, white silk pants and a white cape. This time he's wearing a blue hat over his head, it covers his hair and there's gold labeling on the hat. Seto didn't wear earrings this time though since the hat covered his whole head and his ears wouldn't show either, so he thought it was pointless to even wear earrings.

Yugi is wearing purple sleeveless silk shirt, white silk pants and cape. Yugi is wearing clip on earrings that are gold loops with an amethyst stone in the middle. The headband is silver with an even bigger amethyst stone in the middle. Yugi thought the colors matched those of his dragon.

Joey is wearing all green silk shirt, pants, and no cape. He didn't like capes so he didn't wear his anyway. Joey hated to war jewelry so he didn't wear any either, not even a hat was on top of his blonde hair. The rider likes to stay neutral since he grew up that way.

Tristan is wearing all brown silk shirt, pants, and he has a cape. The rider wanted to be neutral as well, so he had no jewelry on him. But he did wear a hat, it's a light brown and it covers his hair and the top of his head. The cape is an ash grey, and Tristan thought that he looks stunning, but then he changed his mind that the two more experienced riders are better in their outfits. (He means Atemu and Seto in case if u can't figure it out)

Raphael is wearing all grey but a slight red/brown silk shirt. Everything else is grey, and he decided that a hat would be a bird like hat, the beak pointed towards anywhere Raphael turned his head, since the beak was pointing from his forehead. As for jewelry, he only has two feathers on a clip on for his ears.

All young riders arrived at the hall, and saw three people standing with the elders. The one they saw first is a young man with tan skin, purple eyes, and sandy blonde hair. And he's wearing a white tunic that stops over his knees. The young man has golden wings, and he has gold claws and talons as hands and feet, not to mention he's wearing gold jewelry all over.

The second person they saw is another young man, he too has tan skin and he has blue hands and feet, his fingers and toes are long and sharp. The young man has black hair that goes down to just above his broad shoulders. This man they could see is muscular, and he's strong. He only has a linen skirt around his waist and a linen sash over his right shoulder. He too has wings, but they're blue and narrower.

The third is a woman in her twenties, but they can see that she's no human being. She has blood red demonic wings, she has matching red leather cuffs on her wrists and ankles. She has a red shirt and red shirts, Atemu could smell that the outfit was bloodstained from victims of her blood shed and kills. A red leather choker is worn on her neck with a blood crimson ruby hanging below it, her scar on her right eye reminds Atemu of something he saw on someone else. He immediately thought of Teimaiosu.

"Everyone, this is Marik, Karim, and Tyr. They've finally arrived and now they're going to help us attack the Oricalchos Shadows. They control creatures that can bring down any dragon and rider with one attack, even the legendary dragons." Ironheart explained.

"And why weren't they here at the first battle?" Seto asked.

"Because it had to take one battle to awaken them from their sleep, you see they've been hidden away and were cursed with a spell that they will never wake up until a battle was fought and won from our side." Borimier answered.

Atemu's eyes became blood red, his pupils turned into slits, only Tyr noticed the changes though. She watched the half demon carefully, seeing that the half demon rider adverting his gaze to the floor.

"Then that means we have enough forces to attack." Yugi said.

"Yes, and we know who would be our guide, Horachty will be our guide." Farinar said. Then an angry roar was heard, Atemu ran outside to find Horachty roaring in what sounded anger and pain at the same time, his eyes glowing red. And the symbol of the seal appeared on Horachty's head.

Everyone else ran outside and saw Horachty's forehead, and the other dragons surrounded him in attempt to stay there. Horachty looked around and roared in anger, Atemu was about to draw out his sword but Flame bit him on the ear. Atemu screamed and knocked the fox off of his shoulders. Flame landed on the solid ground and whimpered.

Seto ran to his cousin and took Hien away from Atemu, the sword burned Seto's hand. The tall rider screamed and threw the sword towards the fountain. Atemu raised his claw and bared his teeth, growling at the same time. The claw was about to strike Seto but he swiped his hand and hit Atemu on the head, knocking the headband off. On the rider's forehead is the symbol of the seal.

The others stared in shock, Tyr, Marik, and Karim ran forward to help Seto. Tyr knocked Atemu down and one of her nails scratched across his right cheek. Atemu hissed in pain, the rider tried to get up but Tyr held him down, Marik prepared a spell for Horachty while Karim did the same for Atemu.

Once the spell was unleashed Atemu screamed while Horachty roared in pain. When the seal was gone from their foreheads they stopped, Atemu panted while he turned his head away in shame with his eyes closed and not wanted to see anyone. Horachty was about to fall but Kisara and Iactos helped him regain stability in the air.

Tyr released Atemu, but he didn't get up, instead he lay there panting, never looking up or opening his eyes. Flame wobbled but he got up, and limped over to Atemu's side, licking him softly on the hand. Atemu still didn't turn his head or open his eyes, his hand did flinch from the licks for a bit but it stopped.

Seto came over and shook Atemu's shoulder, still nothing from his cousin. Flame then turned his licks into small nips, Atemu winced and whimpered, but he still didn't respond with his eyes or any movement from his head. Yugi walked over cautiously.

"Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Leave me alone, what am I to any of you if I'm a demon who could get mind controlled?" Atemu asked with venom stuck to those words.

"But you're only part demon." Seto pointed out.

"What does it matter?" Atemu snapped.

"You're still my brother," Yugi bravely pointed out.

"Not a good brother from the start." Atemu's words made Yugi flinched.

"Now listen here, you may be part demon but that doesn't mean you can't give up. The person who's trying to mind control you is Dartz, and when he's destroyed you'll never face those problems again. And I believe that you're a good brother do you hear?" Tyr asked. Atemu opened his eyes and one looked at Tyr.

"Remember that you also have a very good heritage as well as a good bloodline from an ancient country that no longer exists. You should be thanking the gods for that and not ignore your heritage and your bloodline." Tyr continued.

Atemu's vision became blurry, and his mind became clouded for sleep. His hand that's being licked by Flame, he moved it so that he would scratch Flame's chin. The little fox lifted his head up, enjoying the scratching. Then Atemu stopped and let sleep take over his body with a smile on his face.

* * *

Me:well there it is.and just so u all know,im going to be doing some family things like going boating for tomorrow and thursday and maybe friday.so i may or may not (i dont know) write another chappie.im sorry but its something i get to do with my parents even though i have to miss out on the computer.

Review plz!


	14. Marching To War

Me:this is the chappie where they are preparing and marching to war, and the plan is set and now the pieces are moving towards the greatest battle of this time.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh or Tyer

**Chapter 14 **Marching To War

* * *

When Atemu came to he was immediately ordered from his cousin to be battle ready right away. Atemu put on the armor quickly, and added armor arm bands and ones for his legs. Atemu didn't want to wear a helmet, so he set that aside and strapped Hien to his belt and added a cape to the mix of his outfit.

Once he's done he quickly walked out of the door to meet Seto waiting impatiently for him. Soon both cousins set off towards the hall for the plans for all riders. Ironheart once again told them of the plan, and this time he thought of it with the best of his abilities.

"We strike the Oricalchos Shadows, but we save our energy until later, and use part of our energy to help our soldiers, and then when Zorc and Leviathan appears, we then attack full force and full strength. Tyr, Marik, and Karim, you three have to wait until those two leaders of the Oricalchos Shadows to appear to summon your creatures. I know it can be a pain for all three of you but it'd be best to have them saved for later so they have their full strengths. If something does go wrong then we will summon them, but only if something goes terribly wrong. Understand?"

"Yes sir." All three winged warriors said at the same time.

"Good, now for the riders that will have to wait is Atemu, Seto, and Raphael. Those three will have to wait patiently until the creatures are summoned. I and the other two elders will help the younger riders." Ironheart explained.

"But Ironheart" Seto began to protest.

"But nothing, this is for the best and like I said, I thought it over many times. It should work and it will work." Ironheart interrupted.

"So let it be written, so let it be done." Atemu said, walking away to check on his dragon.

* * *

Atemu gazed at his dragon in amazement. Horachty is now wearing red armor all over his neck, chest, back, and tail. The helmet is the same one he wore last time since he liked it so much and he liked it better than the red one. The red one was uncomfortable for his head while he's fine with the gold one.

_You seem surprised. But you don't look too bad yourself. _Horachty commented.

'Thanks, and guess what? We have to wait until the creatures the three new comers summon, until then we have to wait for battle.' Atemu told his partner.

_Now that sucks. I want to battle the whole way, but who'll be waiting with us? _

'Seto and Raphael.'

_Sweet, that means Iactos will be waiting with me. At least it's not that bad._

'For you, but not for me my friend.'

_But you've been taught for patience, use it and do it correctly. I don't want to see my rider injured before we show up in the battle._

'This won't be a battle Horachty, it's going to be a war. A war for life, life to what's known for all human kind and dragons, and for anything else that's good in this world. As for the enemy, well all they're looking for is power and domination. Heh, we'll show them. Yeah we'll show them that the good in this world are going to stay here until the world as we know it dies.'

_Good speech, you should say it to Ironheart sometime. Or at least write it out for a story of your whole life. _Horachty pointed out.

'Someday I will write a story of my whole life, but not today. We have a war to settle once and for all.'

_And I can't wait to see those good for nothing enemies quiver in fear. I can see it now, running for their lives while they still have it, but they won't and never will. We will slay them all and good riddance for them from this world._

'Looks like I'm adding your speech to my story. Now come on, we fly to their hide out, and you are our guide to our destination.'

A few hours later, Horachty and his rider flew ahead of the giant army with the riders flying behind the leading guide. Tyr, Marik, and Karim flew by themselves since they have wings of their own. All three have armor on them, but different colors. Tyr has red and black armor with a fire symbol decorated on her chest, Marik's is gold, pure gold and nothing else. Karim's is blue, not like a sky blue but a very dark blue matching his hands and feet and wings.

As Atemu rode on Horachty's back, the rider felt something move in his pouch. Looking down his pouch sitting by his legs is oddly big and moving. Then a little fox head popped up from the opening of the pouch, Atemu chuckled as Flame scurried to Atemu's shoulders.

"You really know how to get into trouble don't you?" Atemu asked as Flame nuzzled the rider's neck. Atemu smiled at the cute critter, then adverted his gaze back ahead of him, looking forward to see the place where he was held captive, and he hopes that he'll live to see the moment of that place burning up in flames.

* * *

Me:there ya all are.im sorry but there's going to be a few days where i cant update because of a family trip going on.i may update again either friday or saturday i dont know

Review plz!


	15. Secret Guardian?

Me:i dedicate this chappie to Slifer-sama for helping me with this chappie.oh and just so u all know, mostly Slifer-sama, that there's a little twist in the end.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh or Tyr, Tyr rightfully belongs to my good friend Slifer-sama

**Chapter 15 **Secret Guardian?

* * *

Atemu, Seto, Raphael, Tyr, Marik, and Karim waited in a big tent for their turn to arrive into battle. So far the younger riders haven't returned for to be sent to the doctors. But Atemu is loosing patience. He's currently pacing all around the tent, making his two comrades go dizzy with his continuous pacing. 

"Okay Atemu please, stop pacing will you? You're giving me a headache." Seto complained.

Atemu growled. "Why can't we just get on our dragons and fight? I really want to fight those freaking things so called soldiers!"

"Because that's the plan we've been assigned like it or not, Ironheart thought of it with the best of his knowledge." Karim explained.

Atemu growled dangerously, he may be part elf and human, but his demon half can be unpredictable. Especially when he's battle ready and impatient _and _angry at the same time, with those combined he may turn around and try to kill right then and there. Luckily he learned how to control his actions.

"Tell me something, will this battle be the last battle for the world's safety?" Atemu asked.

"I say it is because instead of six fighting against them it's eleven riders facing them. It should be easy." Marik explained.

"We may be eleven, but remember that the beast is more powerful from both age and soul sacrifice." Tyr pointed out with sour words as if she doesn't want to say them.

A horn is suddenly blown, and the arrival of the Leviathan and Zorc is now known. Ironheart blew his horn, giving the God wielders the signal to summon the ultimate creatures. Tyr, Marik, and Karim stood up and raised their right arms to the sky.

"I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Tyr shouted.

"Show yourself Obelisk the Tormentor!" Karim shouted after.

"Come forth Winged Dragon of Ra!" Marik shouted the second after Karim.

Atemu, Seto, and Raphael watched in awe as three giant figures came forth from the clouds. The first is a red dragon with a long body. What's more amazing for the dragon is that he has two mouths. The red dragon roared as it spread out its long wings to stay in flight.

The second creature was like a human figure but more like a fiend god with a nasty set of hands used for the strongest fists. The whole body of this strong fiend god is all blue, with only his red eyes show any other color on his blue body, his darker blue gem on his forehead can be easily mistaken as a bare forehead.

The third creature is a golden dragon of what can be somewhat like part bird. Its mouth is like a beak while its feather like wings beat in the air as it cried out a battle cry. The long tail moved a bit to help it glide a few feet and then faced Leviathan head on.

Atemu kept staring at Slifer, something about the dragon reminds him of something when he was younger, a lost memory of seeing a red dragon and a glimpse of a demon.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Atemu is lost in a thick forest of nothing but pine trees everywhere. The young boy cried as he looked around, he is lost. He can't find his way back, the trees all look the same. Finding his way back is now impossible, unless a miracle as happened._

_Then dark clouds appeared out of no where and they came fast. Thunder was heard, and lightning showed a few times then Atemu looked up and saw a red dragon. The dragon seemed to greet him in an odd way, and then the dragon flew to a certain direction. Atemu followed, somehow knowing that this dragon is leading back to his cousin._

_Atemu kept following but soon all he could see is the dragon's tail, the small boy then went to a full running pace to keep up. As he did he looked up into the sky and flying with the dragon was a demon, looking more closely a female demon. But the figure flying alongside the head of the dragon disappeared into the clouds, as did the dragon's head._

_But then the whole body of the red dragon followed, leaving Atemu running faster and kept heading straight until he tripped and rolled down a hill. Good thing though is that the hill had no trees, but it was steep. Atemu's small body kept rolling down the hill, unable to stop._

_Atemu finally hit the bottom of the hill but his head hit a rock hard, knocking the boy out. A few hours later he woke up with Seto lying next to him, hugging his cousin, thanking the gods that Atemu was ok. Atemu didn't remember how he got back to his cousin._

* * *

"I know that dragon, Slifer, I've seen it before." Atemu said, his comrades looked at him, even the three guardian wielders. 

"How could you have seen Slifer? He never shows himself out in the open unless he's in a battle." Marik explained.

"In a forgotten memory, I was lost in a forest, alone. Then I saw a red dragon in a sky, and I followed it and I also saw a glimpse of Tyr." Atemu paused, looking at Tyr. "Then when Tyr disappeared into the clouds Slifer followed, and then I fell down a hill and got knocked out. Later I woke up with Seto thanking the gods that I'm ok."

Atemu stared at Tyr. She averted her gaze down at the ground.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Atemu asked her.

"Because if I did then I would no longer be of service to Slifer, I would never be able to bring him into battle. I was born to bring the god of the sky into battle, and I cannot loose my destiny for Slifer, for he needs me and I need him." Tyr explained.

"But why did you help me in the first place? Why did you lead me to Seto?" Atemu asked.

"Because I'm your guardian, I was supposed to protect and help you." Tyr explained.

"Why?" Atemu demanded.

"Because it was what your father wanted, he asked me to be your guardian, and I met you as a baby and I couldn't say no." Tyr said.

"Father? I had no father! He left me and so did my uncle! They left me and Seto in the streets with nothing to eat nothing to keep us warm, nothing to keep us sheltered from the rain or cold snow! I have no father! And if you were my guardian then why didn't you help us?" Atemu shouted, startling everyone who didn't know of his past.

"First of all your father was a great man he would never walk out from you, neither would his brother, Seto's father. Neither one of them would leave you or your cousin, it was the last thing they'd do!" Tyr explained.

"**They did walk out on us!"** Atemu shouted, throwing his knife through the tent's fabric.

Then the horn of needing back up was heard. The awaiting riders immediately went to their dragons and flew off while the God wielders flew off on their own wings. Atemu was the first rider to take flight with his dragon.

Horachty can feel his rider's anger, and it's a very high range of anger. Without warning, both dragon and rider flew right towards Bakura and Diabound. Atemu drew out Hien, and when he aimed the flames at Bakura and his partner, Horachty opened his mouth wide and a beam came out. Not expecting that attack, Bakura and Diabound had little time to react.

Both Bakura and Diabound screamed, one of Diabound's wings disintegrated and they fell towards the ground. With only one wing it was hopeless to land without crashing, and both partners crashed and never moved again. Both of their bodies were twisted in an odd way, showing that they're spines were broken.

Everyone stared in shock, how could a young rider and his underage dragon attack with such force? Horachty was only eight months old and he can already attack with a beam! There's no way a dragon can do that until he's exactly a year old! Unless there was some way that angered both dragon and rider to be able to awaken their full powers to attack and kill another enemy rider with just only one attack.

Alister and his dragon, Dagger, and Valon with Smog, attacked Atemu and Horachty at the same time. Atemu raised Hien and did circles with it, making a ring of fire above the rider's head. Waving his arm faster, a tornado of fire appeared around him and stretched down to the ground and up to the sky. It was too late for the two enemy riders to turn, they hit the fire and screamed in agony.

When the fire twister stopped, both Alister and Valon and their partners were surprisingly still alive. And with little strength they have they flew towards a safe place until the end of the battle. Dartz had enough of this; he gave everyone of his riders the power of the Oricalchos. All but Raphael and Iactos, but Atemu and Horachty were included in the adding of power.

Atemu and Horachty screamed in pain of the Oricalchos trying to take over, this time the pain was unconditional. But they were left open for attack, and that's what Malik, and his partner Destruction, did to take the opportunity. And the pair flew towards the screaming partners in full speed, until Iactos got in the way and did her shriek. Stopping the attacking pair and making them go deaf, since they were hit full fore of the powerful shriek waves.

Zorc then launched a beam to Horachty and Atemu, the pair stopped screaming and they moved to attack their last rider who stands with Leviathan and Zorc. The red beam hit Atemu straight on with such speed he didn't see the attack coming. Horachty attacked Destruction at the same time as his rider got hit, and Atemu fell off.

Horachty couldn't get away from his enemy to catch his Atemu, so the riderless dragon had no choice but attack the other dragon. Tyr dived down to catch Atemu in mid air and caught him in mid air. The rider struggled to get out of Tyr's arms, so the demon flew to the ground for safety.

"Let me go!" Atemu ordered.

"Sorry but you are in no position to order me, and I'm your guardian, I say that you should calm down before you get yourself killed Atemu Slifer!" Tyr shouted his last name without thinking until they landed and saw Atemu's shocked face.

* * *

Me:hahahahahaha i leave this at a cliffe!surprised huh? didn't see that comin didnt ya? well thats just one of the little tricks up my sleeve that i can do!hahahahahaha!...i only had a spoonful of chocolate and i havent had any strawberry covered chocolate and im hyper.hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha 

Review plz!hehehehehehehehehe


	16. Family History

Me:i stayed up til about 3 in the morning just to finish this chappie,although im not complaining for i did it for Slifer-sama.and here is the answer to all of yer questions.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh or Tyr,Tyr rightfully belongs to Slifer-sama

**Chapter 16 **Family History

* * *

Atemu stared unbelievingly at Tyr, did she say Atemu Slifer? Was Slifer really his last name? Atemu didn't know whats going on. This can't be his last name, it can't be. As Tyr tried to take a step forward to calm Atemu, the rider stepped back.

"Are you saying that my last name is Slifer?" Atemu asked, his voice weak but at the same time very deep.

"Yes, your last name is Slifer." Tyr answered.

"How is that? Because last time I checked, my last name is Al Hataal." Atemu explained.

"That was your mother's last name, but Slifer is your father's last name."

"But how is that? If my father's last name is Slifer then why didn't I know of it? And what of Seto or Yugi?" Atemu demanded.

"Hold on Atemu, just let me explain. Your father" Tyr said, her voice softening.

"No! I told you already, I have no father!" Atemu shouted.

"Yes you do, and he is a great man and he"

"I don't want to hear it! My father is dead!"

Tyr stared at Atemu in shock. "What do you mean he's dead?"

Atemu didn't answer.

"Atemu, what happened?"

"…"

"Atemu please tell me."

"Only if you tell me about my last name first."

"Very well."

* * *

_Past_

_Since the Leviathan has been created and brought into the world, having a rider to be its partner, there have been three warrior riders with the last names of Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk, just to keep them connected to the god creatures and summon them during battle. But they disguised their names, Slifer disguised themselves as Al Huun, Ra disguised themselves as Al Hur, and Obelisk disguised themselves as Al Hwan. _

_And to confirm that they were the disguised families, each first son has to be given a tattoo on their back for Al Huun, shoulders for Al Hur, and upper arms and face for Al Hwan. Since the real last names have all been known to the pharaoh of an ancient country that's now lost forever, but in those days that country is the ruler of all countries in the world. _

_The pharaoh lived on until his country is destroyed, and he was the only one left for he was knocked out, and he was mistakenly thought as to be dead. The young pharaoh went to find the disguised families, and married off with one of them. And somehow all three bloodlines of the families got mixed after that, but then that was half of the family while the other half stayed pure._

_Soon there were still three of the disguised last names of the god creatures, but as for the family with the mixture of all three and the pharaoh's bloodline changed to Al Hataal. And yet somehow the family also got mixed with the elfin blood, making the family bloodline even stronger and more mysterious. _

_But soon the family was given the choice of to die from the enemy, or run off and pretend to be of on of the other disguised families. And they chose Al Huun, the disguised names of Slifer. For Slifer was the most trusted family to hide with, the other two were either too stubborn or in some cases too violent._

_But the Al Hataal and Al Huun never mixed, for then it would bee too much of Slifer blood in their future descendants. And they didn't want to loose their abilities of the highest rank of shadow magic there is without dying. And they were only marked with tattoos on the back, shoulders, upper arms, and face. Since they were mixed they thought it'd be best to have all of the areas of the other three on the son's of their families. And this ancient heritage went on for thousands of years._

* * *

"And that's why." Tyr ended.

"So, technically Slifer is still my disguised name? If that's so then what is my real last name?" Atemu asked.

"That would be Egypt, the same name of the forgotten country." Tyr answered.

"What of you?"

"I am Tyr Al Huun, in other words Tyr Slifer. The other two are Marik Ra, and Karim Obelisk."

"And you don't have siblings?"

"No, I was the only child."

"_Come on Atemu Egypt, you can't play hide and seek forever." _the familiar voice of Dartz was heard from the sky.

'Horachty, come here.'

_I'm on it. _And soon Horachty arrived; Atemu got onto his partner's back and took off into the air. But he soon saw that his side was at a loosing battle, the younger riders are working together with all they have, with little strength left. The elders are much worse, the only ones in shape is Atemu, Seto, and Raphael, and of course the three God wielders.

The army of the good side isn't doing very well either. Atemu then got an idea, and he began enchanting a spell.

"_**Hee Ra reh de say, **__**Re a khetti, he day ku op. **__**No khetti nay Ra up on Ra eh. **__**Tu kae khetti, eday oh Ra."**_

Immediately the Winged Dragon of Ra cried out and then it transformed into a flamed phoenix formation. The brightness of the flames brought light over the darkened land, making it look like the sun is out in the middle of the night.

"_**Now**_ _**the flames of Ra's mighty anger and power shall burn you all to hell!"**_ Atemu rich voice shouted at the top of his lungs. Ra cried out again as it dived down towards the Oricalchos army and landed on the ground, burning only the enemy soldiers while the good soldiers were only tickled by the flames.

The flames of Ra burned every Oricalchos soldier, the only ones the dragon riders and the army has to defeat now is Zorc and Leviathan, and their riders Aknudin and Dartz. Atemu and his dragon made their move to Dartz while Slifer and Tyr helped him, as did Ironheart and Teimaiosu, and Seto and Yugi and Raphael helped too. The others went to try and destroy Zorc and the army tries what they can do to attack both big dragons from the ground.

* * *

Me:the spell Atemu used is the actual japanese words for to summon the winged dragon of ra in the ancient heriticts and release the dragon from the orb of light.oh and i have a question for all reviewers.

Question:Which character should be Atemu's lover?

i give u any character,except for Yugi cause for one he's Atemu's little brother and two ive written enough puzzleshipping and im gonna wait a while before i write another one. and i think its time the romance genre of this story should finally take place.

Review plz!


	17. Justice Is In The Name Of The Gods

Me:this is the final part of the battle, and the title is a hint for what's going to happen. enjoy.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh or Tyr, Tyr rightfully belongs to Slifer-sama

**Chapter 17 **Justice Is In The Name Of The Gods

* * *

Atemu and Horachty attacked with all their might at the Leviathan. The team that's with him is helping in every way they can. But the Leviathan was more powerful than they could imagine. After some time Atemu and Horachty began to fly too close to the much bigger dragon and they didn't listen to Ironheart's pleas to stay away. The mistake led to a very bad situation. 

Horachty flew towards the Leviathan's head, but then the great beast opened its mouth and it's tongue took hold of the smaller dragon's hind leg. The beast then tried to swallow Horachty and Atemu whole, but Atemu swung his sword to attack the mouth with fire.

The Leviathan roared in pain, and it shook its head violently. Dartz had to hold on tight while Atemu held on for life since Horachty was still stuck with the beast. When the great beast stopped shaking its big head Horachty tried to pull away from the sticky tongue.

"There's no way for you to escape now, either surrender yourself to my side or you'll die." Dartz said.

"Over my dead body Dartz!" Atemu shouted, not really realizing that Dartz was going to do whatever the answer was.

"Very well child, you shall die!" Dartz laughed like an evil maniac he was, and the Leviathan opened its mouth wider, a purple beam formed at the base of its big mouth. Atemu stared, now realizing that he's going to die.

Kisara, Iactos, and Nakia flew as fast as they could to help Horachty. But the purple beam hit all four of them, Iactos let out a scream, making the sound waves and slowing the attack a little. But what drowned the screaming sound waves were the painful screams of Horachty and Atemu.

When the attack ceased the beast's tongue let go of Horachty, the small dragon's armor is burning into his scales. The burned dragon flew off towards the pond that's right underneath him, not realizing that Atemu fell off.

"JUSTICE IS IN THE NAME OF THE GODS!" Atemu shouted as he fell. The three God wielders and their creatures glowed in the color they are colored as. The glowing bodies of the God creatures turned into an aura, and they flew towards the fallen dragon Horachty in the pond. The God wielders released their powers and transferred them to Atemu, who's still falling unconscious.

A shining bright light was shown, and the light intensified and expanded throughout the whole battle field from ground to sky. When the light ceased everyone looked at Atemu's falling body, and it has changed. The falling rider's armor is all gold mixed with red and blue, he has golden wings that stretched out to catch the winds to stay in the air.

When the wings caught the wind, they flapped a few times to get Atemu's body straight and then he flew up towards Zorc, Hien in Atemu's hand. The golden wings were beautiful, but they were most exotic when you face them from ahead of the golden wings. For the feathers at the front are gold, red, and blue mixed in a beautiful pattern.

A splash was heard from the pond, flying alongside Atemu was Horachty, but he too has changed. His whole body changed from black to gold, white underside of his neck and belly. A blue gem was on his chest, and a smaller one on his forehead. His wings looked like the Winged Dragon of Ra's, his red talons readied themselves to slash at Zorc.

The others joined into the attack, beams shooting out of the legendary dragons, a white lightning attack came from Kisara, and an ice attack came from Sohi, Nakia attacked with slashing, Iactos used a bright beam attack, and Ramon and Theodred bit and slashed at Zorc's underbelly.

The God wielders attacked with their elements, Tyr attacked with fire, Karim attacked with water, and Marik attacked with wind. Horachty slashed while Atemu burned at Zorc's body with Hien, and then Horachty flew back and launched a solar beam at Zorc. The attack blew Zorc and his rider into bits and pieces.

Leviathan and his rider tried to fly away, but the riders and God wielders attacked the fleeing beast and his rider. The great beast had the same fate as Zorc. As the creatures of darkness were finished, the darkness that covered the land lifted. The sun shone brightly as if congratulating the side that won and welcoming them to a better future.

The three God Creatures appeared again, but Horachty remained the same he was after he was revived. Atemu stayed as he was as the God wielder's powers were returned. But the extra energy left Atemu and Horachty weak, they quickly landed and Atemu fell to the ground face forward. Horachty moved so that his neck could catch Atemu before he fell to the ground. Both dragon and rider fell into sweet dreams of happiness.

* * *

Me:that was fun and short and u might know that the last part where Atemu is on Horachty's neck, u might know that i got that from eragon.so yeah.

and i didn't get any straight answers for the question! if i dont get about five answers then im not going to post the next chappie until next year! and believe me, i keep my word so please i need answers! or i can decide on someone ugly and monsterous. hehehehehe thats not a bad idea after all...

Question:who should be Atemu's lover? (not yugi) but if yer too shy to answer by a review then pm me.im ok with it.

Review plz!


	18. the Beginning of the End

Me:i did this with the little battery i had left last night when i was on the boat, i forgot my charger so i had to quickly get this done so i sorry if its short.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh, or Tyr, Tyr belongs to my friend Slifer-sama, and always shall be.

**Chapter 18 **the Beginning of the End

* * *

Good is brought back into the world, nothing will cause anymore trouble for the lives of the innocent, and the future of the dragon riders is a good and bright future. For now there are five eggs waiting to be hatched when they feel their riders near by. 

Iactos and Horachty did have eggs, ten of them. Five were given to the elders to put a spell on them to wait until they feel their rider. The other five will live on as wild dragons to help with getting more eggs and more dragons into the world.

The God wielders were getting ready to be off somewhere where no one ever knows, they will stay there for all eternity. Unless they are called for help, then they will arrive to help in any way they can. Two left, but one stayed to learn of Atemu's past, of what had happened to his father.

"So what exactly happened?" Tyr asked, as she and her companion walk out on a midnight walk under a starry sky.

"He walked out one day, with his brother, and they never came back. Seto and I went searching for them, and then we found them."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Atemu and Seto heard men screaming, begging to be spared from death. Both young boys, with little baby Yugi, hid in the bushes. Atemu tried his best to keep his little brother quiet._

"_Please, spare us." Seto's father begged at the Oricalchos soldiers._

"_Please, our family needs us." Atemu's father begged, looking hopefully at the leader, who was tall and had dissimilar eyes._

"_And why would we spare you both?" the leader asked._

"_Just spare us and we will never bother you again." Atemu's father pleaded._

"_I beg to differ, now kill them." The leader ordered, the soldiers raised their swords and Atemu and Seto looked away, not wanting to see their fathers murdered in front of their eyes. But their screams haunted the two young boys._

"_Justice is in the name of the gods!" Atemu's father shouted, it was the last thing he ever said._

"_Leave the carcasses." The leader said, walking away, the soldiers followed._

_Both Seto and Atemu left and ran. They had no choice to leave their dead fathers in the forest, ready for any predator to devour. Atemu carried his brother and Seto led the way._

_Unfortunately, they got lost. That was until they met a lioness, feeding on a dead deer. She lifted her head up and looked at the three young boys. All three of them needed food, and the two older ones can't chew yet while the youngest was crying for milk._

_The lioness gently pushed them down and let them have their fill of milk. She lost her own cubs to a hunter, and soon the three fell asleep. Since then Atemu learned the ways of a lion and how to communicate, and how to talk to them. Seto and Atemu forgot then about what had happened to their fathers, they set that memory at the back of their heads._

* * *

"So that's where you got that shout out, from your father." Tyr said. 

"Yes, when I shouted that out in the battle the memory of my father's death came back to me." Atemu said.

"Well, I can finally know what happened to your father and your uncle. Both of them are brave men, and if you'll let me, I'll still keep my vow to be your guardian." Tyr said, bowing her head in respect to Atemu.

"Thank you, I would like you be my guardian, but also I would like you to be my friend." Atemu explained.

"Then I shall be your friend and guardian, thank you Atemu."

"It should me thanking you," Atemu smiled as he watched Tyr's face gave him a look of confusion.

"For what?" Tyr asked.

"For everything, from being my guardian and telling me what was forgotten of my lost memory of my father, and Seto's father." Atemu answered.

"Your welcome my prince." Now it's Atemu's turn to be confused.

"Prince? What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"You are the descendant of the great pharaoh of Egypt. Now good bye, I can't keep my two comrades waiting." Tyr winked and she opened up her wings to fly off into the night.

Atemu watched and when she disappeared he turned and let his golden wings carry him back home.

* * *

Me: well there's the end.and i didnt have a lover for Atemu,but there will be one in the sequal. but the sequal will take a while,the latest for me to put up the sequal is somewhere between July to September.

id like to thank Slifer-sama, one of my good fanfiction friends for letting me borrow her OC, Tyr.i hope u really enjoyed reading her in my story just as much as i enjoyed writing her with the best of my ability.

Review plz!


End file.
